Power Rangers Amazing Race
by Team-IC
Summary: Past rangers and villians collide in a race around the universe for one million dollars! Based on the CBS show The Amazing race with a Power Ranger twist. *Added the final leg of the race!*
1. Theme Song, Race Route, and Teams

Disclaimer: We don't own the power rangers or any characters on the power rangers in any way, shape, or form. Nor do we own or have anything to do with the CBS show the Amazing Race. We also do not own any of the songs used through out the story. We're just borrowing them for our own personal amusement.  
  
Themesong (sung to the Lost Galaxy tune): Power Rangers Amazing Race!  
  
All, all around the universe  
  
To win the race they'll go!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
And every week  
  
They drive Alpha nuts  
  
And someone gets kicked off the show!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Go!  
  
Ay yi yi yi yi yi  
  
Rangers  
  
Tune into Power  
  
Power Rangers  
  
RACE!  
  
Amazing Race!  
  
Tune into Power  
  
Power Rangers  
  
RACE!  
  
Amazing Race!  
  
Tune into Power  
  
Power Rangers  
  
RACE!  
  
Amazing Race!  
  
GO!  
  
Power Rangers Amazing Race!  
  
Race Route:  
  
-Roll Call at Angel Grove Park  
  
-Angel Grove to Mariner Bay  
  
-Mariner Bay to the Triforia  
  
-Triforia to the Animarium  
  
-Animarium to Turtle Cove  
  
-Special Alpha POV Show  
  
-Turtle Cove to Angel Grove  
  
Teams:  
  
-Kat and Emily  
  
-Tommy and Jason  
  
-Jen and Wes  
  
-Eric and Merrick  
  
-Cole and Maya  
  
-Lord Zedd and Rita  
  
-Ransik and Nardia  
  
-Andros and Karone  
  
-Mike and Leo  
  
-Trini and Billy  
  
-Bulk and Skull  
  
-Aisha and Tanya 


	2. Roll Call

Roll Call  
  
Alpha 5: Ay Yi Yi welcome to the Amazing Race.Power Ranger Style. I am in Angel Grove Park with Twelve teams of two who are about to face off in a race around the universe.an amazing race. Before we meet our teams let's go over a few ground rules.  
  
-No morphing and/or teleporting  
  
-No creating monsters to do your evil bidding, or making them grow.  
  
-No using your communicators to talk to or locate your teammates if you get separated.  
  
-No putting evil spells on anyone in the race or otherwise.  
  
-The galaxy rangers are not allowed to do that stupid run.you know what I'm talking about.  
  
-No calling upon animal spirits, or any spirits for that matter for guidance. And that goes double for team Jungle Fever.  
  
-No using galaxy gliders, or any other type of flying devise.  
  
-No traveling through time to alter the outcome of the race.  
  
-Basically you can't use your power in any way, shape, or form.  
  
-During each leg of the race teams must find the rainbow route markers. These will be where your clues are located. There are detours and/or roadblock tasks in every leg of the race.  
  
Now, to introduce the teams. Our first team is Kat and Emily. And to be perfectly honest I'm still sort of confused how they became a team.  
  
Kat: I'll tell you how we became a team. It's those muscle brain fiancés of ours.  
  
Emily: See I was supposed to be Jason's partner, and Kat was supposed to be Tommy's.  
  
Kat: But no those two had to keep going on and on about how if they were partners, they would win the million no problem.  
  
Emily: So they basically dropped us as partners. . .(shoots Tommy and Jason an evil glance). . . Macho Jerks.  
  
Kat: Well we'll show them, screw the money we're here to make sure those two don't win.  
  
Alpha 5: Well um that's lovely, girls. Our next team is Tommy and Jason. And it sounds like you two have some explaining to do. Ay yi yi.  
  
Tommy: Heh. Yeah the fiancés are mad at us.  
  
Jason: See we were simply trying to explain to the girls that if the two of us were partners, we'd be such a strong team that no one would be able to beat us. Thus we would win the million dollars.  
  
Tommy: And then we would be able to open our own karate.  
  
(Jason elbows him)  
  
Tommy: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Jason: Bro, remember the plan.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah, the plan. Thanks bro. As I was saying then we could use the money to buy our fiancés gifts? Uh yeah that's it. . .right bro?  
  
Jason: Yeah bro.  
  
Tommy: Bro.  
  
Jason: Bro.  
  
Kat and Emily: SHUT UP!  
  
Alpha 5: Our next team is Andros and Karone.  
  
Karone: I spent most of my life as Astronema and then I ran off to Terra Venture to become the Pink Galaxy Ranger.  
  
Andros: With her living on Mirinoi and me still on Earth, we don't exactly get to see each other very much.  
  
Karone: Not to mention Tommy's always sending him on crackpot missions whenever he feels like it.  
  
Andros: So we're taking this race as an opportunity to get know each other and kick Tommy's butt for making me track Serpenterra for God knows how many months. Could have sent TJ. I mean he picked him as his successor and all. But nooo. . .TJ blew up the command center, TJ can't do anything right, we need to send somebody reliable. God forbid he sends himself. No no that would get in the way of him catching some rays at poolside. (Shoots Tommy a dirty look)  
  
Tommy: Bro?  
  
Andros: NO! I'm not your bro!!  
  
Tommy: Bro.  
  
Andros: ARGH!! And speaking of TJ, thank God I demoted that moron to blue. If he was the leader when my sister was trying to take over the world we would have all been doomed.  
  
Karone: Aint' that the truth.  
  
Alpha 5: Touching. Our next team is Billy and Trini.  
  
Trini: When we kids I used translate for Billy because the others were too dumb to understand a word he was saying.  
  
Billy: When she left for the Peace Conference it was hell; I had to dumb myself down so everyone else would understand.  
  
Trini: (looks at the other opponents and starts to laugh) These idiots think they'll be able to race around the universe?! I bet most of them can't even cross the street without getting lost.  
  
Billy: (points to Jason) I know for a fact he can't.  
  
Jason: Bro?  
  
Billy: Negative Jason.  
  
Jason: (looks at Trini) Huh?  
  
Trini: He said no you moron. (Turns to Billy) We got this in the bag.  
  
Billy: Affirmative.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Billy and Trini: ARGHHHH!!  
  
Alpha 5: Is it to late to back out as host? I swear Zordon must have been doped up when he chose these kids. Sigh. Our next team is. . Oh dead Lord. . .  
  
(Camera pans right to show Eric and Merrick in matching outfits. Eric in a red jogging suit with silver stripes going down the pant legs. His jacket is open revealing a silver tee shirt with a giant red "E" in the middle. Merrick is standing next to him wearing a similar jogging suit only in silver with red stripes down the pant leg. His tee shirt is red with a giant silver "M" in the middle. Both are standing with ridiculous grins on their faces and their hands on their hips looking oh so proud.)  
  
Eric: Like our outfits?  
  
Merrick: We made them our selves.  
  
Alpha 5: Team ME?  
  
Eric and Merrick: NO!  
  
(Trumpets blare and all other teams look around confused as Alpha begins to bang his head on a tree.)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric!  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick!  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best 6th rangers of all time.  
  
Eric: I was Quantum Ranger.  
  
Merrick: I think I was a wolf.  
  
Eric: We never run from danger.  
  
Merrick: Yeah I was definitely a wolf.  
(Camera pans to other teams)  
  
Trini: Oh my God  
  
Jen: (turns to Wes) And you're friends with this guy?!  
  
Wes: What?! I think this is quite a tune.a real toe tapper. Uhhh. . .I'll be right back Jen.  
  
(Wes runs to join Tommy and Jason who are doe-see-doe-ing along with Eric and Merrick. Jen turns and looks at Kat and Emily who just shake their heads sadly.)  
  
Emily: We feel your pain. . .believe me.  
  
Kat: And these idiots expect to win this race?! Oh my.  
  
Jen: My question is how did all these red ranger doofs save the world from the machine empire generals?  
  
Kat: I know seriously next time the world's in trouble we're getting the pink rangers together. . .oh and um Emily you can come too we'll get ya some powers somewhere.  
  
Cole: (Pops up from nowhere) Tommy truly was the best ranger.  
  
(Everyone shoots Cole a dirty look expect Tommy who is smiling gleefully.)  
  
Jen: Wes! Get back here he's introducing us now!  
  
(At the sound of Jen calling Wes stops dancing and realizes the music stopped about five minutes ago. He looks back over at the guys who are still dancing and hangs his head sadly as he walks back over to Jen.)  
  
Alpha 5: Our next team is Jen and Wes.  
  
(Camera pans over to Jen and Wes showing Jen screaming at Wes.)  
  
Jen: DID I SAY YOU COULD GO DANCE?! NO!! THERE YOU GO AGAIN THINKING YOU'RE THE LEADER! I'M THE LEADER!!  
  
Wes: Sorry.  
  
Jen: It's okay. Go ahead Alpha introduce us.  
  
Alpha 5: But I already did.  
  
Jen: What?! When?!  
  
Alpha 5: When you were yelling.  
  
Jen: OH NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LOOK LIKE A KOOK ON THIS SHOW. WE ARE GOING TO LOOK LIKE A NICE, NORMAL, FUNCTIONAL COUPLE. INTRODUCE US AGAIN!!  
  
Alpha 5: Umm but. . .  
  
Jen: NOW!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi!! Okay!! Our next team is Jen and Wes.  
  
(Camera pans to Jen and Wes again who are now holding hand smiling and waving.)  
  
Jen: (with a nod of approval) Much better.  
  
Alpha 5: Our next team is Aisha and Tanya. . .(drums begin to play in the background and the boys all start dancing again.) What now?!  
  
Tanya: (turns to the boys who are doe- see- doe-ing again) Would you five stop it!!  
  
Aisha: Yeah everyone knows white boys can't dance.  
  
Tanya: That's right my sista.  
  
(They both some weird handshake.)  
  
Tommy: Hey Bro we should have a handshake too.  
  
Jason: Bro!!!  
  
(They both stand there dumbfounded until. . .)  
  
Jason and Tommy: I got it! Bro!!!  
  
(They both body slam each other.)  
  
Kat: Five minutes! Could you two act normal for five minutes?!  
  
(Tommy and Jason look at her quite confused with their head tilted to the side in wonder)  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Kat: ARGH!  
  
Emily: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Alpha 5: Can things get any worse? Yes. . .yes they can. Here is our next team. . .Brothers Leo and Mike.  
  
Mike: Nuggy!!!  
  
Leo: AHHH!! Stop it! Uncle! Uncle!  
  
Mike: (takes Leo's arm and starts punching him with it.) Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!  
  
Alpha 5: For the love of. . .  
  
Mike: WEDGIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Leo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Mike: PURPLE NURPLE!!!  
  
Leo: Mommmmmmmmy!  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi who the hell talked me into hosting this?! Jesus Christ (sarcastic tone) And here's another winning team. I'm sure they'll go far!  
  
Nadira: (whining) But Daddy I don't wanna race! I'll get all sweaty and what if I break a nail?!  
  
Ransik: But just think after we win the million dollars you'll be able to buy a whole new wardrobe princess.  
  
Nadira: But Daddy isn't there a way we can get the money with out racing?  
  
Ransik: No, we're not allowed to use our powers and we already signed a contract.  
  
(Cut to Jason and Tommy who are listening carefully in the background with shocked and confused looks on their faces.)  
  
Tommy: Rules?! Con what?!  
  
Jason: Powers?! What Powers?  
  
Nadira: (turns to them) Umm your Ranger powers.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Emily: Are you kidding me?!  
  
Kat: Jesus Tommy! You've been three colors and you can't remember being a Power Ranger?!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah a Power Ranger! I thought you were talking about something else. . .yeah that's it.  
  
Kat: Oh okay.  
  
Tommy: (whispers to Jason) A Power what?!  
  
Jason: (shrugs and flips his power coin) Your guess is as good as mine bro.  
  
Alpha 5: And we actually had you two be leaders?! It's a wonder we're not all dead. Oh well our next team has dubbed themselves "Jungle Fever".  
  
(Music to the tune "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" starts to play as the Camera pans upward revealing Cole and Maya sitting in a tree with a group of chimps singing)  
  
Cole and Maya: A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh. A-wimoweh, a- wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh.  
  
Cole: In the jungle, the mighty jungle, red lion sleeps tonight!  
  
Maya: In the jungle, the quite jungle, the wolf galactibeast sleeps tonight!  
  
Cole and Maya: We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de! We-um-um-a-way!! We-de-de- de, de-de-de-de-de de! We-um-um-a-way!!  
  
(Camera pans back to Alpha who looks just about ready to snap. Behind him are Tommy, Jason, and Wes who are yet again doe-see-doe-ing to the music.)  
  
Alpha 5: All right. I've already come to terms with the fact that music just comes out of no where whenever it feels like it, but where the hell did the monkeys come from?!  
  
Cole: CHIMPS! NOT MONKEYS! CHIMPS!  
  
Alpha 5: Potato, potato. And as for our square dancers, I don't know who's worse. . .the three amigos over there or the girls that are actually in love with them. I mean who in their right mind would want to marry these three?!  
  
(Jen and Emily glare daggers at Alpha as a giant grin creeps up on Kat's face.)  
  
Jen: What are you smiling about? He's making fun of us.  
  
Kat: Yeah I know and I'm gonna make him regret it. Just follow my lead okay.  
  
(Kat gets a really sad expression on her face and starts to fake cry.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh shit. . .she's gonna. . .dammit.  
  
Kat: TOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!  
  
(Emily and Jen look at each other, shrug, and do the same as Kat.)  
  
Emily: JAAAAAASSSSSSSSOOOOOOONN!!  
  
Jen: WEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!  
  
(All three boys stop dead in their tracks at the sound of the girls calling.)  
  
Tommy, Jason, and Wes: I'll save you!!  
  
(The boys run over to the girls to see what the problem is.)  
  
Kat: (sobbing) He. . .he was saying horrible things about us!  
  
Jason: Who?  
  
Emily: Al. . .sob. . .pha.  
  
Jen: (sobbing) Uh huh.  
  
(All three boys turn towards Alpha and begin to charge at him.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh God dammit.  
  
(Alpha starts to run away but the boys catch up to him and drag him over to where the girls are standing.)  
  
Tommy: Apologize to the ladies now, or we'll go ninja on your ass!!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay! Okay! I take it back I'm sorry girls.  
  
Tommy: Good and you better not EVER say another bad thing about any of the girls again or I'll show you why Rita chose me to be the green ranger.  
  
(The girls smile triumphantly and hug the boys.)  
  
Emily: Our heroes!  
  
Jen: We love you guys. (whispers to Kat) I'll have to try using that more often.  
  
Kat: (to Jen) I'm telling you, works like a charm every time.  
  
Alpha 5: I am not going to doing any more shows unless I get a bodyguard. (in a sarcastic tone) Oh and it gets better!! Our next team is none other then Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.  
  
Rita: That's right tin brain!  
  
(Camera pans to the left revealing Rito and Goldar clad out in cheerleading skirts and pom-poms.)  
  
Goldar: Go Rita!  
  
Rita: Would you two go away? You're giving me a headache!  
  
Rito: ED! ED! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can!  
  
Zedd: ZEDD! Lord Zedd.  
  
Rito: And don't worry Ed, we'll be cheering you on every step of the way!  
  
Zedd: What have I gotten myself into? I used to be the most evil person in the universe and now I'm racing with Power Rangers. I think I'm the one that's getting a headache!!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOO! ED!! (Does a cheerleading jump)  
  
Alpha 5: Umm well that appears to be everyone, but wait that was only 11 teams.  
  
(Cue Bulk and Skull's music)  
  
Bulk: WAIT!! Don't leave without us!! Here we come!  
  
Alpha 5: Where were you two?  
  
Skull: Funny story. See we kinda got lost.  
  
Alpha 5: You got lost?! The race hasn't even started yet and you already got lost?! Ay yi yi. How do you two expect to win the race when you can't even find Angel Grove Park?!  
  
Bulk: Uhhhhh. . .We figured we'd wing it.  
  
Skull: Yeah wing it. (does his laugh.you know the laugh I'm talking about)  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi. Well I guess the race can begin now. Players take your marks. Get set.  
  
Merrick: WAIT!!  
  
Alpha 5: What now?!  
  
Merrick: I got it!!  
  
Alpha 5: Got what?  
  
Merrick: Milk. . .wait no. . .HOWLING!  
  
Alpha 5: Huh?  
  
Merrick: I was the Howling Wolf!! (Smiles triumphantly)  
  
Eric: Good job man! Team IC does it again!!  
  
(They high five each other)  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi. Leave! Please just get away from me.  
  
(Trini and Billy take off as everyone else stand around still staring at Alpha.)  
  
Alpha 5: Are you kidding me?! Leave isn't even a big word! It's only one syllable.  
  
Wes: Sylla what?  
  
Tommy and Jason: Bro?  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi! GO!! NOW!  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
Mike: Well why didn't you just say so?  
  
(All the other teams begin to race off. Camera cuts to Eric and Merrick who are marching along as they sing their song. Then the camera pans upwards showing Cole and Maya who are swinging from conveniently places vines. The camera cuts back to Alpha who's shaking his head sadly.)  
  
Alpha 5: Someone get me a drink. . .It's gonna be a long race.  
  
End Episode 


	3. And They're Off

And they're off  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Power Rangers Amazing Race. This leg of the race will be from Angel Grove to Mariner Bay. When we last left our teams they were attempting to start the race. How they left is beyond me seeing how just about all of them didn't even know what the word leave meant. Teams ran to their bags, where their first clue was waiting. Billy and Trini got to the clue first.  
  
Billy: Ten seconds into the race and we already have the lead.  
  
Trini: What morons. I can't believe they seriously didn't know what the word leave meant.  
  
(They rip open their clue as the other teams make their way to the route marker.)  
  
Trini: Hop in the car  
  
Don't go to far  
  
To help you think  
  
Go get a drink  
  
The next clue  
  
Is waiting for you  
  
At the __________  
  
Billy: Juice Bar! Ernie's Juice Bar!  
  
Trini: Great let's go!  
  
(They hop on one of the parked cars waiting for them, with Emily and Kat, hot on their heels and other teams not far behind.)  
  
Cole: Maya do you know how to work this thing? I can't get it to go. What kind of animal is it?  
  
Maya: It must be some kind of animal only found in Angel Grove because I've never seen it before.  
  
(They stand their staring at the car for a little while longer until they shrug and decide to walk.)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(Back at the route marker Leo and Mike are still trying to figure out the clue.)  
  
Mike: Is waiting for you  
  
At the _________  
  
Leo: Star!  
  
Mike: Huh?  
  
Leo: It's saying we have to go on a plane, up in the air as high as the stars.  
  
Mike: Okay but where are we flying? And what about the drink part?  
  
Leo: We'll figure out the flying part later. And we can get a drink on the plane. . .duh!  
  
Mike: Oh okay! Let's go!  
  
(They jump in the last car and take off in the wrong direction towards the airport. Back on the road an all out battle has commenced as everyone wants to be the first team to get a clue.)  
  
***************************  
  
Jen: LET'S GO! MOVE IT GRAMPA! WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?!  
  
(She swerves into the other lane and cuts off Ransik and Nadira causing them to slam on their breaks, starting a domino affect of car crashes.)  
  
Jen: (looking back at the other cars) Suckers.  
  
(At the Juice Bar Billy and Trini arrive first followed by Emily and Kat, Jason and Tommy, Andros and Karone, and Jen and Wes. )  
  
Ernie: Hey kids! Good to see yas.  
  
Jason and Tommy: BRO!!!!  
  
Ernie: Oh no not them two again!  
  
Tommy: Hey Kat, Emily wanna watch me and Jason do karate? It'll be just like old times!  
  
Kat: Tommy, the race. Remember?  
  
Tommy: The what?  
  
Jason: Em, check me out!!! Hi ya!  
  
Emily: Jason. . .the race!  
  
Jason: Aww man. . .I wanna karate!  
  
Jen: All right, let's cut the small talk. At the rate we're going this will take all day. Do you have a clue for us or not?  
  
Ernie: Oh yeah oh course but you can't get it until you drink one of my famous juices.  
  
Jason and Tommy: Juice!! Yeah!  
  
(Ernie gives them the juice as the other teams start to arrive)  
  
Trini: Hurry up Billy chug! The other teams are here!!  
  
(Tommy and Jason finish their juice first and Ernie hand them their clue.)  
  
Tommy: Deee. . .tourrrr. Bro, what's a detour?  
  
Jason: I have no idea bro.  
  
Tommy: We better wait for the girls.  
  
(The boys go over to Kat and Emily and look at them.)  
  
Kat: What now?  
  
Tommy: Help?  
  
Kat: Oh Jesus. You two are hopeless.  
  
Jason: Em, what's a detour?  
  
Emily: (shakes her head) And I wanted to be your partner. . .(opens the clue). . .detour.  
  
Alpha 5: A detour is a choice between two tasks, both with pros and cons. This detour is entitled "ropes or slopes". Teams must make their way to Stone Canyon Cliff where they must choose a way to get to the bottom of the cliff where their next clue is waiting. If a team chooses "ropes" they must rappel 300 feet down the cliff. Only two teams can rappel at a time. The task is scary but fast. If a team chooses "slopes" then they must followed a rainbow-marked course to the bottom of the cliff. This choice is safer but will take more time.  
  
Kat: Okay let's go  
  
**********************  
  
(At the airport Leo and Mike are trying to figure out which flight to take, unaware that they solved the clue incorrectly.)  
  
Mike: So where should we fly to?  
  
Leo: I don't care as long as I get a window seat.  
  
****************************  
  
(Back at the Juice Bar Eric and Merrick arrive quite pissed and the trumpets blare once again.)  
  
Eric: Where is Jen at?  
  
Merrick: She was a rat.  
  
Eric: She caused a crash.  
  
Merrick: And we got smashed.  
  
Eric: We ripped our outfits.  
  
Merrick: And we don't have our sewing kits.  
  
Eric: So give us the clue.  
  
Merrick: So we won't be blue.  
  
Rita: Would you two stop rhyming? You're giving me a headache!  
  
Eric: What are you talking about? We don't rhyme, you're nuts.  
  
Merrick: Now let's drink some juice and go kick Jen's butt!  
  
(They quickly drink their juice and jog off singing their song.)  
  
Nadira: Those two worry me Daddy.  
  
Ransik: They worry me too princess, they worry me too.  
  
*************************  
  
(Back at the airport we see Mike and Leo about to board the plane, but no one is quite sure on why.)  
  
Leo: I get a window seat! I get a window seat!  
  
Mike: Fine, but if you gotta go to the bathroom you're out of luck.  
  
(Leo hangs his head in sadness because he knows he has a small bladder.)  
  
Leo: I knew I should have gone before we left, damn!  
  
**********************************  
  
At Stone Canyon Cliff. . .  
  
Emily: What do you think, should we repel or walk?  
  
Kat: Dunno. Repelling would be faster that's for sure.  
  
Emily: Yeah but do you have any idea how?  
  
Kat: No. But I bet the boys do. . .TOMMY!!  
  
Tommy: I'll save you!  
  
Kat: No, I'm fine I just need a small favor. . .  
  
********************************* Back on the plane. . .  
  
Leo: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Mike: Would you stop it, you're embarrassing me. Now about those drinks. . .  
  
Leo: Dude, that reminds me. . .I gotta go.  
  
Mike: That sucks. I told you not to take the window seat, I'm not moving.  
  
(Leo starts to squirm in his seat as a stewardess come over to offer them a drink.)  
  
Stewardess: Can I get you anything to drink?  
  
Mike: Yeah, we'll both have some juice and then you can give us our clue.  
  
Stewardess: Your what?  
  
Mike: Dammit! I should have never listened to you!  
  
Leo: Mike, I really gotta go!!!  
  
*************************************  
  
(Back at the cliff, Tommy and Jason are repelling down, with Emily and Kat on their backs.)  
  
Emily: This is why we're going to marry them. I knew they were good for something.  
  
Kat: Yeah we gotta keep them around for a while so they can do all the hard stuff for us.  
  
Jason: What's that girls?  
  
Kat and Emily: Nothing!  
  
(They get to the bottom of the cliff where Justin is standing with their next clue)  
  
Justin: Hey guys!! I'm your next clue, isn't that cool?!  
  
Tommy: Oh no, not him again.  
  
Kat: (talking very slowly as if he was four) Justin this is a big person's game. So why don't you just go back home and leave the racing to the grownups.  
  
Justin: But, Alpha said I could be a clue giver.  
  
Kat: That's nice dear, but how about we do this. . .you give the clues to me and I'll get someone older to give them out okay?  
  
Justin: No! It's my job, Alpha said!!  
  
(As Justin continues to throw a temper tantrum Jen, Wes, Andros, and Karone, come down the cliff with Billy and Trini hot on their tails.)  
  
Karone: Who's the kid, and why does he have our clue?  
  
Justin: Shut up! I was a ranger too you know!  
  
Andros: And what ranger where you then?  
  
Justin: The Blue Turbo.  
  
Andros: Turbo huh. . .and who was leader then? TJ! That stupid moron can't do anything right! Being a ranger under his command is nothing to be proud of kid.  
  
Jen: So why don't you just hop on your big wheels, go home, and watch some barney. Oh and by the way, there is no such thing as Santa Claus!  
  
(Justin throws the clues up in the air and runs away crying.)  
  
Justin: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Wes picks up one of the clues. . .  
  
Wes: What's this? It's very pretty paper!  
  
Billy: Good god, who let him touch that?  
  
(Jen rips it out of his hands and opens it.)  
  
Jen: ROAD BLOCK!  
  
Alpha 5: A roadblock is a task where only one team member can perform. (Looks at Jason and Tommy) That means between the two of you only ONE can go, the other has to sit and wait. Do you two understand that?  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Alpha 5: This roadblock is entitled, "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat"  
  
Jason: Gently down the stream!  
  
Tommy: Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
  
Wes: (In an opera tone of singing.) Life is but a dreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!  
  
Alpha 5: Once again I would ask why but I learned my lesson after the first time.  
  
(The three boys are now dancing in a circle, holding hands. . .like in ring around the rosy. . .The girls grab them by the ears and tell them to sit and listen to Alpha.)  
  
Jen: Go-ahead Alpha read the clue.  
  
Alpha 5: But I just explained the whole thing.  
  
(Jen turns to see Andros and Billy making their way towards the different color boats. And then turns back to the boys. . .)  
  
Jen: Look what you three caused! Why do we always have to baby sit you?!  
  
(Kat, Emily, and Jen smack the boys upside their heads.)  
  
Jason, Tommy, and Wes: Sorry.  
  
Jen: EXPLAIN IT AGAIN!  
  
Alpha 5: But.  
  
Jen: NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alpha 5: You are a very intimidating lady. ::sigh:: This road block is entitled "row, row, row, your boat.  
  
Jason: Gently down the (Emily smacks him in the head) OW! What was that for?!  
  
Alpha 5: As I was saying. One person from each team must go to the different colored boats and pick one. They must row their boats to the rainbow route marker in the middle of the lake. There you will find your next clue.  
  
Jen: I'm going  
  
Tommy: I wanna go! I wanna go!  
  
Emily: I guess I'll go.  
  
(The three of them run over to the boats. Jen hopes in pink and Emily goes in orange.)  
  
Tommy: Well red's already taken. So I'll guess I'll take green, no maybe white, no green. . .  
  
********************************  
  
(Ransik, Nadira, Jungle Fever, and the others finally get to the detour.)  
  
Nadira: Daddy, there is no way I am climbing down some rock with this little rope, I refuse to get dirty.  
  
Ransik: But princess, its faster. . .  
  
Nadira: No buts, we are walking. I don't care about speed, I care about my outfit!  
  
Ransik: Oh, alright.  
  
(Ransik and Nadira walk down the marked course along with Merrick and Eric who decided they can't sing their jogging song if they aren't jogging. Trumpets blare as they go on their merry way singing. Back at the top of the cliff. . .)  
  
Cole: What is this vine made out of?  
  
Tanya: You dumb cracker.  
  
Aisha: It's a rope fool!  
  
Maya: Well I guess we have to swing down.  
  
(Cole beats his fists on his chest like he is Tarzan, grabs the rope and Maya, and takes a flying leap down the cliff.)  
  
Cole: AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Maya: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
**************************  
  
(Back at the airport?)  
  
Leo: That was fun. Can we do that again?  
  
Mike: I don't care what you do. I'm leaving. You can find your own way back.  
  
Leo: WINDOW SEAT!  
  
Mike: (looking up to the sky) Out of everyone I could have chosen, I picked him. Mister Tiny Bladder, who has to sit by the window, and can't even figure out a simple clue. Why me?!  
  
*********************************  
  
(At the cliff, Jungle Fever, Tanya, and Aisha have reached the bottom. They see the papers all over the ground and they take a chance hoping for them to be a clue. Meanwhile Rita, Zedd, Bulk, and Skull begin to repel as our joggers approach the clue.)  
  
Maya: Road Block  
  
(Back to our rock climbers. . .)  
  
Rita: Faster Zeddy, faster. You're letting the fat one pass you!  
  
Zedd: Be happy I'm carrying you down. (Then he starts to mumble under his breath.) She's not the one holding on for dear life to a tiny rope with a middle-aged woman on her back. . .  
  
Skull: That's it Bulky we're almost at the bottom!  
  
Bulk: (singing) Cause Skully there ain't no mountain high enough. . .  
  
Rita: Shut up tubby, you're giving me a headache!  
  
(They finally make it to the bottom and get their clue. At the lake, Cole, Ransik, Tanya, and Merrick are getting into boats as Billy, Andros, Emily, and Tommy are coming back to shore.)  
  
Tommy: (singing) Sailing, sailing, over the. . .(pauses and looks around). . .tiny lake. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala. . .  
  
Kat: For the love of. . .  
  
Emily: (getting out of her boat) Don't complain. You're not the one who had to listen to that the entire boat ride there and back.  
  
Cole: Oh no! The red boat was already used! Red boat. . .red lion. Well then I'll just use Maya's color.  
  
Tanya: Sorry Tarzan this boat's taken.  
  
Cole: No red boat, no yellow boat! Maya! Help!  
  
(The two of them stare at the boats for a minute trying to decide what to do since their colors where already taken, not realizing that it doesn't matter which color you choose.)  
  
Cole: I know! I'll swim it.  
  
Alpha 5: Um, you can't. . .  
  
(Cole looks at him funny, dives into the water, and takes off.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh fine then. Ay yi yi.  
  
Rita: Stroke Zeddy, stroke! Put some muscle into it.  
  
Zedd: Easy for her to say, she's not the one doing anything.  
  
Rita: And don't' get splashed, you'll rust.  
  
Zedd: (shudders)  
  
******************************  
  
(Back on the shore the teams are reading their final clue)  
  
Kat: This leg's almost over  
  
So don't delay  
  
Go as fast as Lightspeed  
  
To the pit stop at _________  
  
Wes: Mariner Bay! That's where the Lightspeed rangers are!  
  
(Jen, Emily, and Kat stare at him in amazement, jaws hanging wide open.)  
  
Kat: How did he. . .  
  
Emily: Figure that. . .  
  
Jen: Out so quickly.  
  
Wes: What?!  
  
Jen: Oh never mind, come on let's move!  
  
(One by one each team run to the bicycles built for two waiting for them as they race to the final pit stop for this leg of the race.)  
  
Tommy and Jason: (singing to the tune of Daisy) Kat and Emily  
  
Give us your answer due  
  
We're half crazy  
  
All for the love of you  
  
Trini: Half crazy?! Yeah right more like totally. Plus that doesn't even rhyme.  
  
Billy: Affirmative those two are definitely totally off their rockers.  
  
Kat: Hey! We think it's sweet.  
  
Emily: Yeah four eyes! Leave them alone!  
  
Tommy and Jason: AS WE WERE SINGING BEFORE WE WERE SO RUDELY INTERUPTED. . . It won't be a stylish marriage  
  
We can't afford a carriage  
  
But you'll look sweet  
  
Upon a seat  
  
Of a bicycle built for two.  
  
(They look over at the girls and give them a cheesy grin as they continue to sing the whole way to Mariner Bay.)  
  
************************  
  
(Camera cuts to the riders further back and we see Jungle Fever running because once again they didn't know how to get their "animal" to go. . .)  
  
Cole: We really gotta start meeting some nicer animals.  
  
Maya: I know, they all seem to like everyone else better.  
  
Cole: Red lion wouldn't act like this.  
  
Maya: Either would my Galactibeast.  
  
Rita: Dig Zeddy, dig!  
  
Zedd: Why is it that I'm the only one peddling a two-person bike?  
  
Rita: You can't expect me to do it, I'm wearing pumps.  
  
*************************  
  
(At the pit stop Alpha 5 is waiting for the teams to arrive along with the Lightspeed Rangers. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. . .)  
  
Alpha 5: Hello?  
  
Mike: I lost Leo on a plane.  
  
Alpha 5: What were you two doing on a plane?!  
  
Mike: Don't ask, just listen. I'm guessing we lost. If you happen to find Leo, tell him if he comes home he'll be sorry. I've got a wedgie waiting with his name on it. Bye.  
  
Alpha 5: Bye? Any of you wanna be the new host? (Looks up at the Lightspeed Rangers) Better yet, you guys have guns right?  
  
Carter: Yeah, why?  
  
Alpha 5: Kill me now. . .please?  
  
*****************  
  
(Just outside of the Aquabase all the remaining teams are arriving. . .)  
  
Rito: Gimme an E!  
  
Goldar: E!  
  
Rito: Gimme a D!  
  
Goldar: D!  
  
Rito: What? That spell?  
  
Rito and Goldar: ED!!!  
  
Zedd: ZEDD! LORD ZEDD!  
  
Rito: GO ED! GO ED! ED ED ED ED!!  
  
Zedd: Forget it, forget it. I'm going inside.  
  
Goldar: WHOOOOO! GO get em Tinsel Teeth!!  
  
Zedd: (shudders) Oh god. I need an aspirin.  
  
(Rita and Zedd run inside followed by Jen, Wes, Andros, and Karone.)  
  
*******************  
  
(Still outside by the bikes Tommy, Jason, Emily, and Kat are beating the crap out of Trini and Billy.)  
  
Tommy: And that's for interrupting our song! (Punches Billy in the stomach)  
  
Jason: And that's for making fun of us. . .I think. (Punches Billy in the face, breaking his glasses.)  
  
Tommy: Ha! Now four eyes is only two eyes! How ya like that two eyes?!  
  
(Kat slap Trini and Emily pushes her to the ground)  
  
Kat: And that's for making fun of our fiancés  
  
(Billy and Trini lay there in pain as the final teams approach.)  
  
Tommy: Come on girls let's go inside.  
  
(They pick up the girls and carry them in stepping on Billy and Trini along the way.)  
  
Jason: And that's for using big words that no one understands to make us feel more dumb.  
  
Billy: (struggling for breath) Dumber, not more dumb, dumber.  
  
(Jason kicks him in the head causing Billy to black out.)  
  
Jason: Shut up!! Ha!! Who's smarter now?! (Raises his hands in triumph)  
  
****************  
  
(Inside the Aquabase Rita and Zedd is the first team to step on the mat.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Alpha 5: Rita and Zedd, you're team number one!  
  
Rito: WHOO HOO! Way to go Ed! You won! Where's the money?!  
  
Goldar: Maybe it's inside the trashcan.  
  
(Goldar goes over to Alpha and tries to pry his head off.)  
  
Goldar: Rito, I need a can opener!  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi! Get the hell away from me. First of all it's only the first leg of the race. Secondly, I AM NOT A TRASH CAN FULL OF MONEY!!! BODYGUARD! I NEED A BODYGUARD!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: I feel your pain Alpha. I know what it's like to have morons following you around all the time.  
  
(The next team to step on the mat is Jen and Wes, followed by Andros and Karone.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Alpha 5: Jen and Wes, you're team number two.  
  
Jen: That's it?! That's crap! Wes look what you caused!  
  
Wes: Sorry.  
  
Alpha 5: Karone and Andros, you're team number three.  
  
Karone: Alright!  
  
Andros: Nice.  
  
(As they step off the mat, Tommy and Jason come in carrying the girls.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Alpha 5: Tommy and Jason, Kat and Emily, you're teams number four.  
  
Jason: Bro!!!  
  
Tommy: Bro!!  
  
(They put the girls down and body slam each other)  
  
Kat: Well I guess we shouldn't complain.  
  
Emily: Yeah they did carry us in.  
  
(All of a sudden trumpets blare as Team "IC" comes jogging in next still singing their song.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Dana: Where did the. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Music come from? Don't ask. Eric and Merrick you're team number six.  
  
Eric: Six because we were the best 6th rangers  
  
Merrick: Of all time!  
  
(Down the hall you can hear Nadira whining as they approach the mat. . .)  
  
Nadira: Is this almost over daddy? I'm tired and all sweaty.  
  
Ransik: Here we are princess. All done for today.  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Alpha 5: Ransik and Nadira, you're team number seven.  
  
Nadira: I don't care what number I am, as long as I get to sit down.  
  
(They walk off the mat just as Jungle Fever comes running in. . .)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Alpha 5: Cole and Maya you're team number eight.  
  
(As they're walking off the mat, they turn to Alpha)  
  
Cole: You need to give us nicer animals.  
  
Maya: Yeah ours never want to go anywhere.  
  
Alpha 5: I don't even think I want to know.  
  
(Bulk, Skull, Tanya, and Aisha all come racing in at the same time. Aisha trips Bulk as he was just about the get the lead, but sadly it backfired on her cause when he fell he took Tanya and Aisha down with him.)  
  
Tanya: Would you get off me!  
  
Bulk: Will do maim'  
  
(Bulk gets up and runs to the mat where Skull is already waiting.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Bulk: Why thank you.  
  
Alpha 5: Bulk and Skull, you're team number nine.  
  
(Tanya and Aisha push them off the mat and step on.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Aisha: Yeah we got that part already.  
  
Alpha 5: Tanya and Aisha, you're team number ten.  
  
(Five minutes later Trini comes towards the mat, dragging a still unconscious Billy behind her.)  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Alpha 5: Billy and Trini you're team number eleven.  
  
Kelsey: What in the world happened to you two?  
  
Trini: We insulted tweedle dee, tweedle dum, and their fiancés.  
  
Joel: God lord they sure did a number on him!  
  
Trini: Never correct a dumb, angry man's grammar.  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi. Anyone, anyone want my job? Please?  
  
End show 


	4. Home, Home of the Treys

Home, home of the Treys  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Power Rangers Amazing Race. This leg of the race will be from Mariner Bay to Triforia, home of the Treys.  
  
Jason and Tommy: (singing) HOME, HOME OF THE TREYS!!  
  
WHERE THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY!  
  
Alpha 5: Would you two shut up?! I'm in the middle of my introduction!  
  
Jason: But. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Ya know what, the hell with this. Just forget it. I'm done. Someone else can host this leg. I'll be in my trailer.  
  
(Alpha 5 walks away disgusted as the teams just look at each other trying to figure out what to do when Justin pops out of no where.)  
  
Justin: Hey guys! I'm the new host! Isn't that cool?!  
  
Everyone: Alpha come back! We're sorry.  
  
Alpha 5: SCREW YOU!  
  
Kat: Justin I thought we went through this earlier. This is a grownup race. I am not going to baby sit you. Lord knows I had to do it the whole time you were a ranger.  
  
Justin: But you need a host.  
  
Andros: No we don't, we're good believe me.  
  
Justin: But. . .  
  
Jen: Look kid. Let me put it to you like this. You must be this tall to participate in the race. (Jen holds her hand about six inches over Justin's head.) Sorry but you just don't make the cut.  
  
Justin: But. . .  
  
Jen: But, but SHUT UP! Get lost before I call the truancy cops on you. Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
  
Justin: I graduated early.  
  
Jen: From what kindergarten!? Get outta here peewee.  
  
(Justin starts to cry and runs away.)  
  
Jen: Okay that's one problem out of the way, but we still need a host.  
  
Alpha 6: Ay yo yo! Never fear Alpha 6 is here! And I'ma hosting this until Alpha 5 gets some therapy. So let's get this party started. YO! As Alpha 5 was saying before he had an episode. . .this leg of the race is from Mariner Bay to Triforia, home of the Treys.  
  
Jason and Tommy: (singing) HOME, HOME OF THE TREYS!! (Emily and Kat smack them in the head) OW! What was that for?!  
  
Emily: For being you!  
  
Kat: Now go sit quietly over there for a little bit and we'll get you guys some candy.  
  
Jason: Candy WHOO!  
  
Tommy: YES!  
  
(Tommy and Jason run over to where Kat told them to go and sit there as told.)  
  
Alpha 6: Yo, as I was saying right now the teams are in a mandatory rest period. During this time teams can eat, sleep, and mingle with other players. Each team will depart twelve hours after their arrival time at the pit stop.  
  
Kat: (giving the boys each a lollipop) Here you are boys.  
  
Emily: Now be good until it's time to go race again.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Kay! (Singing) LOLLIPOP! LOLLIPOP! OH LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY! LOLLIPOP! BA DUME DUME DUME DUME!  
  
Wes: Can I have some candy too Jen?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
Wes: (sings sadly) I want candy. I want candy.  
  
*************  
  
Alpha 6: The first team to arrive was Rita and Zedd at 2:14 pm. They will depart at 2:14 am.  
  
Rito: ED! ED WAKE UP!  
  
Zedd: (growling) WHAT IS IT NOW?!  
  
Goldar: Aren't you supposed to go race now?  
  
Rita: Move it tinsel teeth! We gotta go now!  
  
(Zedd gets out of bed and follows Rita out of the Aquabase still wearing his pajamas.)  
  
Zedd: Haven't they ever heard of sleep around here?  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
**************  
  
Alpha 6: The second team to arrive was Jen and Wes at 2:17 pm. They will depart at 2:17 am. The third team to arrive was Andros and Karone at 2:18 pm. They will depart at 2:18 am.  
  
Wes: Ready Jen?  
  
Jen: Yeah gimme that clue.  
  
Wes: Huh? I don't have a clue.  
  
Jen: What do you think that paper is you're holding?! Come on focus here!! Andros and Karone are only a minute behind us.  
  
(Jen takes the clue off of Wes and starts to read it just as Andros and Karone are grabbing theirs.)  
  
Jen: See what you caused. Now they're tied with us!  
  
Wes: Sorry.  
  
Jen: Okay. . .Take a cab to ___________  
  
Shuttles will be waiting to blast you off to space  
  
There you will land on the planet known for gold  
  
And please do as you're told  
  
Andros: Space. . .NASADA's base! That's where we met for Forever Red!  
  
Karone: Okay let's get going.  
  
Alpha 6: Teams must get a taxi and travel to the NASADA located just outside of Mariner Bay. When they get there they must sign up for one of the three space ships. Only four teams can go on a shuttle. The first shuttle will leave at 6am, the second at 6:15am, and the third at 6:30am. So it is crucial to get on an early shuttle. Tommy and Jason and Kat and Emily were the fourth teams to arrive at 2:22pm. They will depart at 2:22am.  
  
Kat: Em, we gotta hurry. We need to get on that first shuttle.  
  
Emily: I know, but what are we gonna do about those two?  
  
(The girls turn and look at Tommy and Jason who are standing in the middle of the road flagging down taxis.)  
  
Tommy: TAXI! Get it bro.  
  
(Jason dives in front of the cab causing it to come to a halt. Tommy opens the door and throws the passenger out of it.)  
  
Tommy: Girl's we gotta taxi! Let's go!  
  
(Kat and Emily look at each other, shrug, and hop in the cab.)  
  
Kat: NASADA Space Base please.  
  
*****************  
  
Alpha 6: Eric and Merrick were the sixth team to arrive.  
  
Eric: Cause we were the best 6th rangers!  
  
Merrick: Of all time!  
  
Eric: Hey! You gotta 6 too!  
  
Alpha 6: Ah yo that's great. As I was saying. . .they were the sixth team to arrive at 2:26pm. They will depart at 2:26am.  
  
(Trumpets blare as team "ic" takes off.)  
  
Alpha 6: Where did that music. . .  
  
*****************  
  
(At NASADA Rita and Zedd, Andros and Karone, and Jen and Wes have all already signed up for the first shuttle. Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Emily are just getting out of their cab. . .)  
Kat: Emily go! Hurry up and sign us up for that shuttle!  
  
(Emily leaps out of the taxi and rushes to the paper, signing her and Kat up for the first shuttle. Jason and Tommy run over to the sign up sheets and see that there is no room on the first shuttle. . .)  
  
Tommy: (as he stares at the paper in defeat) Bro! What are we gonna do?  
  
Jason: Don't worry bro, I have a plan! (He points his finger in the air triumphantly and starts to whisper something in Tommy's ear.)  
  
Kat: He has a plan?  
  
Emily: I don't even want to know.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Ready, BREAK!  
  
Jason: Remember the plan. . .  
  
Tommy: Right. . .the plan, I do what again?  
  
Jason: Just go distract Andros and his sister; I'll take care of the rest. (Laughs evilly)  
  
(Tommy walks over to where Andros is standing not sure of what he has to do. Jason walks over to the sign up sheets again.)  
  
Tommy: Um. Hey Bro!  
  
Andros: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your Bro!  
  
Tommy: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, anyway, so bro. I have a very important mission for you.  
  
Andros: What now?  
  
Tommy: You need to track down Serpenterra, he is somewhere on the moon.  
  
Andros: I already did that. Don't you remember "Forever Red?"  
  
Tommy: Eh?  
  
(As Andros tries to explain the whole thing to Tommy, again, Karone spots Jason up to no good by the sign up sheets. She tries to get Andros' attention but it doesn't work because he is too busy trying to explain things to Tommy. . .and we mean everything.)  
  
Jason: (looks around to make sure no one is watching him, sees Karone) EPP! (Turns around to wait for her to walk away.)  
  
(The girls look on in confusion. . .)  
  
Jason: Finally, she was standing here waaaay too long. Now what was I doing again? Oh yeah! (As he starts to pick up the pencil Karone comes up behind him.)  
  
Karone: Um, what are you doing?  
  
Jason: AHHH! (Drops the pencil) NOTHING! (Runs away with his arms in the air screaming and decides he better wait a few more minutes and get some back up.)  
  
(As this whole ordeal is taking place the other teams begin to arrive one by one.)  
  
Jason: Em. . .Kat. . .I need your help.  
  
(The girls groan and reluctantly walk over to Jason.)  
  
Emily: Okay what is it now?  
  
Jason: Karone's getting to suspicious.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Jason: I mean. . .I need you to go find what Karone likes in a guy. See ah my buddy. . .umm. . .my buddy Bill has a thing for her.  
  
Emily: But Billy goes out with Trini.  
  
Jason: Not Billy, Bill. Please?  
  
Kat: Okay but you owe us.  
  
(The girls go over and strike up conversation with Karone, still not exactly sure as to why they're doing it. Tommy is still staring at Andros blankly as Andros' explanation has since become yelling. . .)  
  
Andros: FOREVER RED! YOU LED THE MISSION? WE WENT TO THE MOON? YOU HAD SPIKEY HAIR? ANY OF THIS REGISTERING?  
  
Tommy: Eh?  
  
Andros: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!!  
  
(Over at the sign up sheet. . .)  
  
Jason: Finally, now for my plan.  
  
(Mission Impossible music starts to play as Jason sneaks around the room to get the pencil he dropped two inches away from him. . .)  
  
Zedd: What the. . .AH! (Jason pops up behind him )  
  
Jason: Dunnnnnnnnna Dunnnnnnnnnna Dun Da  
  
Zedd: Get the hell away from me!  
  
(Jason walks over to the sign up sheet)  
  
Jason: (thinking to himself.) The perfect crime! Now all I have to do is take their names off this one and put it over here and replace mine over here, but in pen so they can't do what I'm doing. (Out loud) Not that anyone is smart enough to think of such a. . .(tries to think of a word for smart). . . cleaver plan.  
  
Zedd: CLEVER!  
  
Jason: That too! (yelling) OKAY BRO, GIRLS, YOU CAN STOP TALKING TO THEM NOW. I FINSHED MY PLAN!  
  
Emily: (yelling back to him.) We stopped talking to Karone about ten minutes ago Jason.  
  
Jason: You what?  
  
Karone: (pops up behind Jason) What plan?  
  
Jason: (turns around and looks at Karone) AHHHHH!! (Runs away screaming and waving his arms in the air.)  
  
************************  
  
Alpha 6: Yo yo! The shuttles are going to be blasting off soon. Shuttle one will consist of Rita and Zedd. . .that also included Rito and Goldar. . .Jen and Wes, Kat and Emily, and Tommy and Jason. You may all board your shuttle now.  
  
Andros: What?! But we were the second team here! We signed up way before Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Emily!  
  
Alpha 6: Not according to this paper. Sorry man I gotta go by this sheet. The teams stay the way they are.  
  
Zedd: You're telling me that I have to ride all the way to Triforia with four whiny women, the three stooges, and tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Goddamn why don't you just kill me now and save me the misery.  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: (shudders) Get away from me.  
  
(The first shuttle blasts off, as Andros stands there extremely pissed off. . .)  
  
Karone: I tried to tell you that Jason was plotting something.  
  
Andros: Well why didn't you?!  
  
Karone: You were too busy talking to (in a sarcastic tone) "the fearless leader"  
  
Andros: God dammit, well don't worry we'll get them back. . .if it's the last thing we do.  
  
Karone: We gotta watch out for the girls though, they're dangerous.  
  
Andros: Yeah we have to separate them from the girls, because as you can tell they're morons without them.  
  
****************  
  
(On the shuttle music once again has come out of nowhere and the boys have started up yet another sing-a-long. . .)  
  
Tommy, Jason, and Wes: 5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1 RANGERS IN SPACE!  
  
Tommy: Set controls to outer space now  
  
Jason: Flying higher then ever before  
  
Wes: RANGERS! In Space  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS!  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS!  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS!  
  
Wes: GO! GO! GO! FLY!  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS!  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS!  
  
Tommy: GO!  
  
Jason: POWER RANGERS  
  
Wes: IN SPACE!  
  
(As the song goes to the instrumental the boys start to "rock out" by head banging and pretending they are flying. As this ordeal is going on...the boys' better halves are banging their heads against the wall, Rita is holding her ears shut, Zedd is attempting to pry the shuttle door open, and Rito and Goldar are "rocking out" along with the boys.)  
  
Rita: They're giving me a headache!!  
  
Kat, Emily, Jen: WHY US?!  
  
Zedd: Why you? Try why me! You choose to be with them. I on the other hand can't take another minute with these fools! (Looks over at the five dancing morons and shudders.)  
  
Tommy, Jason, Wes, Rito, and Goldar: GO POWER RANGERS! GO POWER RANGERS! GO POWER RANGERS. . .IN SPACE!!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Alpha 6: The second shuttle is about to blast off. Yo yo. Shuttle number two will consist of Andros and Karone, Eric and Merrick, Ransik and Nadira, and Cole and Maya. You may all board your shuttle now.  
  
(The teams board the shuttle as team "IC" notices that Andros and Karone are in a bad mood. Being the good samaritans that they are, they decide to try and cheer them up.)  
  
Andros: I still can't believe that we got stuck on this shuttle.  
  
Karone: I know this totally blows.  
  
Eric: Never fear! Team "IC" is here.  
  
Merrick: And we will bring you lots of cheer.  
  
Maya: Yeah cheer up, I mean it could be worse.  
  
Andros: I won't cheer up until Tommy and Jason pay.  
  
Nadira: Looking for revenge I see?  
  
Ransik: I think we can arrange something.  
  
(Ransik, Nadira, Andros, and Karone go into a huddle and start making plans to get revenge on the boys.)  
  
Ransik: I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship between the four of us. (Starts laughing evilly)  
  
(Merrick and Eric look at Ransik and start laughing too. Ransik looks at them; stops, and the boys continue to laugh for the remainder of the flight.)  
  
***************************  
  
(Back at NASADA. . .)  
  
Alpha 6: Yo, yo! It's time to board the last shuttle yo.  
  
(The three remaining teams get on the shuttle and it blasts off. On board. . .)  
  
Billy: We're the smartest people here and we're stuck in just about dead last.  
  
Trini: Just about. . .we are in dead last!  
  
Billy: What do you mean?  
  
Trini: Did you lose brain cells from getting your ass kicked?! We finished last because of those whiny girls and team duh.  
  
Billy: This is an untimely predicament indeed.  
  
Tanya: Would you two crackers shut up?!  
  
Aisha: Word.  
  
Bulk: Hey ladies can I interest any of you in a date?  
  
Skull: Yeah date. (does that laugh again)  
  
Girls: EW!!!  
  
(Billy looks out the window and sees that the shuttle has already flown past Triforia)  
  
Billy: Where the hell are we going?  
  
Trini: What do you mean?  
  
Billy: We just flew past Triforia.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Tanya: Who's flying this thing?  
  
(The six of them walk up to the cockpit and Skull opens the door cautiously. . .)  
  
Trini: What the hell are you two doing?!  
  
Leo: I dunno, I just wanted the window seat and the kid said if I followed him I could look out of lots of windows. . .I like windows.  
  
Bulk: OOOOOOkay, but that still doesn't answer the question of why you two are flying the shuttle.  
  
Justin: I'm sick of everyone saying I'm too little to do thing!!  
  
Aisha: Well you are, you're like what seven?  
  
Justin: I'm not seven!!!  
  
Aisha: Six then?  
  
Justin: SHUT UP! I WAS A RANGER TOO! I CAN DO ANYTHING THAT YOU GUYS CAN!  
  
Tanya: That's great sunshine. But the fact of the matter is you can't. You're too young, too short, and the only reason you got the powers in the first place is because Rocky was too doped up on pain meds to realize what the hell he was doing.  
  
Aisha: Word.  
  
Leo: Ya know, if I go home Mike's gonna give me a wedgie.  
  
Trini: Yeah that's great, but how about we go to Triforia now?  
  
Justin: NO WAY! I'M DRIVING THIS SHIP!!  
  
Billy: (who has completely snapped) THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
  
(Billy grabs Justin and hangs him on a hook by his underwear. He looks over at everyone else and starts to twitch.)  
  
Billy: I can't stand associating with you people! I'm driving this thing now and I'm going to put an end to my misery once and for all.  
  
(He takes control of the shuttle and sends it straight into a conveniently nearby black hole, never to be seen again.)  
  
************  
  
In the Alphas' Trailer both Alpha 5 and 6 are watching the events that have just taken place on the monitors. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Ay yi yi! That's it! I can't take it anymore! We got morons singing, a guy who thinks he's James Bond, two morons laughing uncontrollably for reasons that they're not even sure of, an old guy ready to snap, girls that are engaged to three morons with the brain capabilities of four year olds, a 7 year old who thinks he's a power ranger, a moron who likes windows, and now the one person who I thought had a shred of dignity has just taken the third shuttle on a suicide mission.  
  
Alpha 6: And don't forget the cheerleaders.  
  
Alpha 5: Don't even get me started on those two!  
  
Alpha 6: And these people either saved and/or tried to take over the world. . .  
  
Alpha 5: I told Zordon not to pick teenagers, but no no he insisted. We need "attitude". Blah blah blah. Sure whatever you say oh fearless leader. Why did I ever listen to that idiot, he was just a freakin' head for Christ sakes! At least the person you got stuck with had a body.  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah but all the bitch did was ask questions plus I had to deal with TJ and that is no picnic let me tell ya.  
  
Alpha 5: Well surprise, surprise Tommy's the one that picked him as his successor. As you can tell he's not exactly what you can call right in the head. And don't complain about TJ. I had Tommy and Jason. . . AT THE SAME TIME!!!! And then I was so happy when Jason left. . . and then he had to go and come back! (Pops a pill) I've wasted my entire life.  
  
Alpha 6: (takes a swig of beer) You and me both. I'm still trying to figure out how exactly the world hasn't been destroyed yet.  
  
Alpha 5: Well look at the morons that were trying to destroy it. I mean half of them are on the show, and they're all crackpots too!  
  
Alpha 6: Teenagers. . .god Zordon must have been a druggie I swear.  
  
Alpha 5: And don't even get me started on the idea of letting them choose their own successors. Once they got the little kid it all stated going down hill. . .  
  
(They both look back to the monitors. Monitor 1 shows the boys still singing Power Rangers In Space. Monitor 2 had Cole and Maya talking into the camera trying to figure out what kind of "animal" it was and Eric and Merrick's laughter could be heard in the background. Monitor 3 was all gray but a muffled insane cry could be faintly heard.)  
  
Alpha 6: Why do we put ourselves through this?  
  
Alpha 5: I ask myself the same question all the time. . .(chugs his beer). . .all the time.  
  
*************  
  
(On Triforia the first shuttle is now landing. . .)  
  
Zedd: Oh thank god! I didn't think I could take much more of them.  
  
Rita: Come on Zeddy! Go get the clue!  
  
Zedd: Right because you're incapable of walking over to the rainbow flag.  
  
Rita: DIG ZEDDY DIG!  
  
(Zedd shudders and walks over to the route marker and takes out a clue along with Kat and Tommy.)  
  
Zedd: Road block.  
  
Alpha 6: Yo yo! Listen up!  
  
Emily: Hey where did you come from?!  
  
Jen: Yeah it's creepy how you just pop outta nowhere to explain clues.  
  
Alpha 6: I'm the host. . .it's what I do. Anyways, a roadblock is a task where only one team member can perform.  
  
Zedd: Good then maybe now I can get some peace and quiet for a change.  
  
Alpha 6: This road block is entitled Gold Ranger Power.  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger Power! I was the gold ranger!  
  
Alpha 6: That's great. . .As I was saying in this roadblock team members must go one by one to each of the three Treys. Each Trey will ask you a question. If you answer it correctly you get a piece of the puzzle, answer it wrong and you must stay there until you get one right. After you answer a question from each of the Treys correctly you will be able to assemble your next clue. Got it?  
  
Jason: BRO! I'm so going. Gold Ranger. . .me!! It makes perfect sense.  
  
Tommy: Alright bro!  
  
Wes: I wanna go Jen.  
  
Jen: Hell no! You think I'm going to send you to answer questions?! I'm going.  
  
(Wes sits down on the ground in defeat and starts sulking.)  
  
Kat: I'll go since you went on the last one.  
  
Emily: Okay sounds good. Plus you'd know more ranger stuff than me anyways.  
  
Rita: Get a move on Zeddy.  
  
Zedd: Once, just once I'd like to have her atleast offer to do a task. Oh well, atleast I'll get some peace for a bit.  
  
Rito: Don't worry Ed. I'll be with ya the whole time to keep you company.  
  
Zedd: Oh bloody hell.  
  
Rito: GOOOOO ED!  
  
(The four players. . .and Rito run off to the right where the three Treys are standing. As they are being asked their questions the second shuttle comes in for landing.)  
  
Trey of Heart: Hello, I am Trey of Hearts.  
  
Jen: I don't care if you're King of the World, just ask me the freakin' question.  
  
TOH: You are a short-tempered lady to say the least. What was the Original Blue Ranger's zord?  
  
Jen: Triceratops. I thought this was supposed to be challenging. Gimme the puzzle piece.  
  
TOH: Here you are, you may move on.  
  
(Over at Trey of Wisdom. . .)  
  
Jason: TREY!! BRO!!!!! Remember me?! I was the gold ranger too!!  
  
TOW: Hello, what did the Zeo Rangers defend the world from?  
  
Jason: I was the gold ranger too you know.  
  
TOW: I know, I was there. You already said that. Your answer to the question please.  
  
Jason: You were gold, but then I was gold, but then you were gold again. Crazy. We were both gold. And when we morphed we would say "Gold Ranger Power". Hey and do you remember the staff? It was the Gold Ranger's staff. Which I was by the way. Not the staff. . . the gold ranger.  
  
TOW: Oh. . .my. . .god. Would you shut up?! HERE! Just take the clue.  
  
Jason: Cool Bro. Hey did you know I was the gold ranger too?  
  
TOW: Get away from me!  
  
(As Jason walks off, Trey of Wisdom takes out his cell phone.)  
  
TOW: Trey. It's Trey. Look out, that moron who had our powers for a little is heading your way. Just give him the clue, don't even bother with the question. Oh and call Trey to warn him. Okay, bye.  
  
Trey of Courage: (hanging up his phone) Oh god, he's coming.  
  
Jen: Hello?! I'm waiting here. . .  
  
TOC: Oh right, sorry. What was the name of all the turbo cars?  
  
Jen: Red Lightning, Wind Chaser, Dune Star, Desert Thunder, Mountain Blaster.  
  
TOC: Correct.  
  
Jen: Duh. . .gimme the piece!  
  
TOW: What new power did the Zeo rangers shift into?  
  
Kat: Turbo. . .I was there duh.  
  
TOW: Oh yeah, right. . .probably shouldn't have asked you that.  
  
Kat: For someone who's supposed to possess wisdom you sure are dense.  
  
(One by one each person answers three questions correctly. Well that is everyone but Jason. The Treys just gave the puzzle piece to him because they didn't feel like listening to him anymore.)  
  
Jen : Alright! I finished first. Now let's see (opens clue) Go back to where you landed, or else you will be stranded, waiting for you is the robot, so go back to the launch pad for your next pit stop. WES! COME ON! WE'RE IN THE LEAD!  
  
Wes: Coming. . .  
  
*************** (Waiting for the teams is Alpha 6. Jen and Wes are the first team to arrive.)  
  
Alpha 6: Jen and Wes you're team number one.  
  
Jen: Naturally.  
  
Wes: WHOOOOOO! Can I have some candy now Jen?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
(As Jen and Wes step off the mat, Kat and Emily come running in.)  
  
Alpha 6: Kat and Emily you're team number two.  
  
Emily: Hey Kat have you seen Jason?  
  
Kat: Last I saw him he was talking to one of the Treys about being the gold ranger.  
  
(Emily just shrugs and they walk off the mat. Next to arrive is Rita and Zedd.)  
  
Alpha 6: Rita and Zedd you're team number three.  
  
Rita: We were first last time! What the hell is wrong with you Zedd?!  
  
Zedd: Right. It's all my fault. Let's not even mention the fact that you did NOTHING the whole race!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: I'll go Ed you.  
  
Goldar: Touchy.  
  
Rito: WHOO!  
  
Jason: And then I told Trey I was the Gold Ranger too and he just gave me the clue! Cuz we got that Gold Ranger bond!  
  
Tommy: That sounds so awesome bro!  
  
Jason: Oh it was. . .BEST CHALLENGE EVER!  
  
Tommy and Jason: YEAH! (Body slam)  
  
Alpha 6: Tommy and Jason, you're team number 4.  
  
Jason: Yeah! Cuz there's three Treys plus me. That's four. Four Gold Rangers!!!  
  
Alpha 6: Riiiiiiiiiight. Get the hell off my mat. Andros and Karone you're team number five.  
  
Andros: This is bullshit! We would be in the lead if Jason didn't switch our name on the list.  
  
Jason: Who me? I did no such thing.  
  
Karone: Yes you did!  
  
Jason: Okay well maybe I did, but haha sucks for you! Na na na na na!!  
  
Alpha 6: Take it outside.  
  
(Trumpets blare as team "ic" comes jogging towards the mat.)  
  
Alpha 6: Again with the music, I just don't get it. It comes out of no here.  
  
Eric: We so totally rule this race.  
  
Merrick: Everyone else is just a disgrace.  
  
Alpha 6: Eric and Merrick, you're team number 6.  
  
Eric: Cuz we were the best 6th rangers  
  
Merrick: Of all time!  
  
Alpha 6: You're going to do that every leg of the race aren't you?  
  
Eric: Do what?  
  
Alpha 6: Forget it.  
  
(Eric and Merrick shrug and jog off the mats as the trumpets blare once again. Next to come in is Ransik who is practically dragging Nadira to the mat.)  
  
Nadira: But Daddy!! I don't feel like racing anymore. This is boring.  
  
Ransik: But just think about what we have in store for later on.  
  
Nadira: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that Daddy. This is going to be fun after all!  
  
Alpha 6: Ransik and Nadira, you're team number 7.  
  
Ransik: Just wait princess all will be well in do time. . .in do time. (Laughs evilly.)  
  
(Eric and Merrick pop out of nowhere and start laughing too. Ransik looks at them, shakes his head sadly, and walks off the mat. Just then Jungle Fever comes riding in on top of an elephant.)  
  
Cole: This is Zoom Zoom. He's our friend.  
  
Alpha 6: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AN ELEPHANT?! Jungle Fever you're team number eight. Now get that thing away from me! I am happy to inform you all that no one is eliminated from this leg of the race. It seems that Billy snapped and sent the shuttle on a suicide mission straight into a black hole.  
  
Karone: So why is that a good thing? They could all be dead now!  
  
Alpha 6: Exactly.  
  
End Show 


	5. Murder in Deep Space

Murder in Deep Space  
  
Alpha 5: Why am I hosting again? I thought I said I quit?!  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah well the producers had this genius idea of us hosting together.  
  
Alpha 5: Dammit why? Isn't one of us enough?! God. . . Hello and welcome to Power Rangers Amazing Race. This leg of the race will be from Triforia to Animarium.  
  
Alpha 6: Right now the teams are in a mandatory rest period when they can eat, sleep and mingle with other players.  
  
Alpha 5: Now in the last leg of the race, we had each team depart twelve hours after their arrival time, but that's just not happening this time.  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah too much confusion. We had teams sabotaging the shuttle lists and we lost teams in a black hole. We're not taking the chance of splitting you idiots up again.  
  
Alpha 5: So everyone will be departing on the same space shuttle at the same time. Got that?  
  
Jen: This is crap! I was winning!!!  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah you complain now, but just you wait until you're trapped on a shuttle with an idiot flying it straight into a black hole.  
  
Alpha 5: The shuttle will be launching in an hour so you all better be on it, because we don't care enough to wait for anyone if they're late.  
  
*******************  
  
(One hour later. . .)  
  
Jason: Bye Treys!! I'm gonna miss you guys! Come to earth sometime to visit! We can do our gold ranger thing! BYE!!  
  
Emily: Get over here!! You're gonna miss the shuttle.  
  
Jason: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I miss you already Treys!!  
  
(The shuttle blasts off)  
  
TOH: Thank god that idiot's gone.  
  
TOC: I hope we never see him again.  
  
(On the shuttle)  
  
Jason: Em, I think we should have our honeymoon there.  
  
Emily: It's just a bunch of rocks.  
  
Jason: But the Treys. . .they need me.  
  
Emily: They'll be fine. Trust me.  
  
(Jason goes over to a window and waves as they move farther and farther away from Triforia.)  
  
Jason: They are three of the four best gold rangers ever.  
  
Tommy: I know bro, I know. But remember, Trey is spelled with four letters because there are four of you.  
  
Kat: They don't even make sense when they talk anymore. Words come out, but it makes no sense at all.  
  
Emily: I know it amazes me. I just try not to dwell on it.  
  
Jason: And Jason has four letters too right?  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro. J-S-U-N spells Jason.  
  
Karone: Are you freakin' serious?!  
  
Andros: I know a few other four-letter words that describe the two of you.  
  
**************************  
  
Zedd: Look at those two morons over there. So young, so careless, so dumb. But they're happy. Rita I wanna be happy!  
  
Rita: Can it tinsel teeth I'm trying to nap.  
  
Zedd: Yeah but when I'm sleeping it's go go go. . .dig Zeddy dig.  
  
Rito: We can make you happy Ed.  
  
Goldar: We can do you a cheer along with our new friends.  
  
Zedd: You two have friends? Do I even want to know?  
  
Rito: Hold on Ed, I'll go get them.  
  
(Rito scurries away and as when he comes back the sounds of trumpets blare.)  
  
Zedd: Oh cripe.  
  
Eric: I'm Eric.  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Our names rhyme.  
  
Rito: I'm Rito.  
  
Goldar: I'm Goldar.  
  
Zedd: I UNFORTUNATELY ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE! HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO CHEER ME UP?!  
  
Rito and Goldar: Our names don't.  
  
All four: The four of us will sing. Until we can bring. . .you. . .cheer!  
  
Zedd: I'm happy. See? Happy, happy! Get away from me.  
  
Rito: I don't see you smiling.  
  
All four: Put a smile on your face! Make the world a better place! Put a smile on your face!  
  
Goldar: What ya gonna do? Say what ya gonna do?  
  
Zedd: I'm smiling! I swear just get away from me! Damn this metal face!  
  
All four: Put a smile on your face! Make the world a better place! Put a smile on your face!  
  
Goldar: What ya gonna do? Say what ya gonna do?  
  
************************  
  
Cole: I can't wait to introduce you to my bestest friend in the whole wide world!  
  
Maya: The princess?  
  
Cole: NO! RED LION! I love him. Man and Animarium is so awesome! There are all these trees to climb, water to swim in, and I'll show you the coolest swinging vines around!  
  
Maya: Sounds great! I can't wait! Are there other animals there other then Red Lion?  
  
Cole: Oh yeah! Tons! There's surging shark, iron bison, noble tiger, soaring eagle, Merrick's friend the wolf. . .the whole gang! But most importantly RED LION!!  
  
*******************  
  
Wes: Why can't I ever have candy Jen? I want some candy! Tommy and Jason get candy.  
  
Jen: You've been hanging around those two way too much lately. If Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge would you?!  
  
Wes: Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge?! When? Why wasn't I included?! This is not fair!  
  
Jen: It was hypothetical. . .forget it!  
  
Wes: But I want candy!!!!!  
  
Jen: Tommy and Jason told me they hate candy.  
  
(Wes looks over at Tommy and Jason who are chugging giant pixy stix)  
  
Wes: Hey! They're eating candy now! And they SO didn't jump off a bridge! You lied to me! I WANT CANDY!  
  
Jen: Crap. Ummm. . .they're just pretending to like candy to trick you into eating it. But you're smarter then that right?  
  
Wes: Smarter then what? They're trying to trick me?!  
  
Jen: Uh huh exactly.  
  
Wes: Well I'll show them! Gimme a carrot!  
  
Jen: Here ya go.  
  
(Wes walks over to Tommy and Jason)  
  
Wes: TAKE THIS! (Bites into the carrot) HA!  
  
Tommy and Jason: EH?  
  
Tommy: Bro I think he's lost it.  
  
Jason: Totally bro.  
  
(They shrug and continue chugging their sugar.)  
  
**************************  
  
(Meanwhile, Ransik, Nadira, Andros, and Karone are plotting the demise of the "bros".)  
  
Ransik: See these multicolored pills.  
  
Andros: Yeah, what about them?  
  
Ransik: I'm getting to that. During our last rest period, I traveled to the future to retrieve these pills.  
  
Karone: What do they do?  
  
Ransik: One of two thing. They're either a very strong sleeping pill or they make you sick to your stomach. I can't remember. I was in a rush.  
  
Nadira: We're going to crush these up and plant them in the boys' pixy stix.  
  
Ransik: Then when they eat them, they'll be unable to partake in this leg of the race.  
  
Nadira: If all goes according to plan, those two will be eliminated.  
  
Andros: Finally, I'll get my revenge. What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's do this.  
  
Ransik: Leave everything to me. (Laughs evily.)  
  
(Eric, Merrick, Rito, and Goldar pop out of no-where and begin laughing too.)  
  
Ransik: Would you leave us alone! We're busy!  
  
Eric: What?! We thought you told a joke or something.  
  
Merrick: Eric, focus! (turns to Rito and Goldar) Now guys, we really love hanging out with you.  
  
Eric: So we made something for you two!  
  
(They hand Rito and Goldar boxes wrapped in red and silver paper.)  
  
Rito: For us?!  
  
Goldar: But we didn't get you anything.  
  
Rito: Oh well, let's open um!  
  
(They open the boxes revealing twin-jogging suits. Rito's is camouflage with gold stripes going down the pant legs and a gold tee shirt with a giant camouflage "R" in the middle. Goldar's jogging suit is gold with camouflage stripes down the pant legs. His tee shirt is camouflage with a gold "G" in the middle.)  
  
Rito: These are awesome!!  
  
Goldar: Holes in the back for my wings and everything!  
  
Rito: Let's go put um on right now!  
  
(5 minutes later. . .)  
  
Rito: Ed! Check us out!  
  
Zedd: Germ?!  
  
Eric: NO! These are letters standing for our names.  
  
Merrick: G for Goldar, E for Eric, R for Rito, and M for me. . .MERRICK!  
  
(Trumpets blare as the four of them walk away quite annoyed with the fact that Zedd called them germ.) *************************  
  
Ransik: The plan is all set up, I put the tainted stix on the table over there, because you know in minutes the girls are gonna be looking for candy to shut them up.  
  
Tommy and Jason: (jumping in circles around Kat and Emily) CANDY!! CANDY!! CANDY!!!  
  
Kat: I think you two need a break  
  
Tommy and Jason: NO!!!  
  
(Music starts to play out of nowhere.)  
  
Emily: Here we go again.  
  
Tommy and Jason: We know girls who are tough but sweet  
  
They give us candy so they can't be beat  
  
They have the things that we desire  
  
Sets our empty tummies on fire  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
Gonna eat it when the sun goes down  
  
Aint no finer sugar in town  
  
You're the stuff, what the doctor ordered  
  
So sweet you make our mouths water  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
Candy on the beach there's nothing better  
  
But we eat candy when we're wearing sweaters  
  
If we had candy that'd be fine  
  
We want candy all the time  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
Candy in the morning time  
  
Candy in the hot sunshine  
  
Kat and Emily can't you see  
  
All we want is some candy  
  
Candy in the morning time  
  
Candy in the hot sunshine  
  
Kat and Emily can't you see  
  
All we want is some candy  
  
Tommy: NOW!!!  
  
Kat: This is why we don't take them to dance clubs. Okay, okay. You can have some candy.  
  
Emily: But only because you did that cute little ditty. Got a little carried away towards the end though.  
  
Jason: We're very passionate about what we do.  
  
Tommy: Hello. . .candy. . .NOW!  
  
Kat: Hold on, hold on.  
  
Ransik: Everything is falling into place now.  
  
Wes: IT'S NOT FAIR! First they jumped off a bridge without me. Then they lied about hating candy to trick me into eating a carrot, and now they're singing without me!! THAT'S IT!!! (Runs over to Kat and yanks the pixy stix out of her hand) I'll show all of you!!!  
  
Jen: NOOOO!!!  
  
Ransik: You fool!!!  
  
Wes: (Chugs both of the stix at the same time) HA!!!!  
  
Zedd: (laughing uncontrollably) This is hilarious!  
  
Tommy and Jason: HEY!!! THAT WAS OURS!!!  
  
Jason: EMILY!!!!  
  
Tommy: KAT!!!!  
  
Kat: Okay calm down.  
  
Emily: I'll go get ya some more.  
  
Tommy: But we wanted those!  
  
Wes: Oh dear. . .I don't feel so good.  
  
(Wes makes a mad dash for the bathroom but does quite make it. Instead he runs right into the Alphas and throws up all over them.)  
  
Jen: THIS IS WHY I SAID NO CANDY!!  
  
Wes: Sor. . .  
  
(Wes begins to say sorry to Jen, but cuts himself off as he passes out and falls on top of Alpha 5.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh HELL!! I'm covered with barf and have a man on top of me! Get him off. . .NOW!!  
  
Alpha 6: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
Alpha 5: We leave you all alone for two minutes and THIS is what happens?!  
  
Ransik: Dammit! My plan backfired.  
  
Alpha 6: What plan?! And what the hell is GERM?! Ya know what, I don't even want to know. . .but I know one thing. . .NO ONE and I mean NO ONE is leaving this ship until we find out why the hell he is passed out and we're covered with barf!!  
  
Ransik: Plan. . .I didn't say plan. . .I said bam.  
  
Jason: Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this. . .I'm 00Jason!!  
  
Tommy: Wow man, that could have been us throwing up and stuff.  
  
Jason: I know bro, I saw my life flash before my eyes.  
  
Tommy: We better cut back on candy.  
  
Jason: Totally bro.  
  
Kat: Here you are boys, we found more candy.  
  
Tommy and Jason: CANDY!!! YES!!! WHOO HOO!!!  
  
******************  
  
(Two hours after the pixy stix fiasco, Wes has finally awakened and everyone is trying to get to the bottom of the mystery. For some reason everyone is now dressed in old fashion clothes or, as Jason likes to call them "murder mystery gear".)  
  
Jason: I've gathered you all here because I know who dun it.  
  
Alpha 5: Who the hell put you in charge?!  
  
Jason: I did. And no one questioned me.  
  
Emily: And that's going to be our downfall.  
  
Jason: Huh? Now, I am (holds up sign) Detective 00Jason. . .Private I.  
  
Jen: You mean eye. (points to her eye)  
  
Jason: That's what I said. . ."I". See it's right here. . .on my sign. Now I have taken the liberty of giving you all cool murder mystery names too. Of course, they're not as cool as mine, but still they're pretty cool. Tommy, you are Dr. Thompson. Zedd, you're Lord Zedd. . .the third.  
  
Zedd: Jesus Christ.  
  
Jason: And Rita, you're Lady Zedd. . .his wife. Wes, you're Mr. Body cuz you're the "victim". (To Tommy) I got that one from Clue Bro.  
  
Tommy: Good job Jase.  
  
Jason: Call me 00Jason!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Are you ever going to get to who dun it?  
  
Jason: In a minute! I'm still giving out names!  
  
Jen: GET ON WITH IT! I don't need a name. . .just tell me who did it, so I can kick their ass!  
  
Jason: Temper. . .temper. You're name is Miss Scarlet. . .now go to the conservatory and get me that candlestick!  
  
Jen: WHAT?!  
  
Jason: Never mind. Kat and Em, you're the maids. Fifi and Gigi.  
  
Kat: Why the hell are we maids?  
  
Jason: Go with it. Trust me on this one. . .the maids never do it. Plus you have maid outfits on. . .duh!  
  
Emily: O-K, but which one am I Fifi or Gigi?  
  
Jason: Uhhh. . .Gigi cuz Jason and Gigi start with the same letter.  
  
Emily: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Jason: Andros, you're the butler. . .the EVIL butler. You don't have a name. . .we just call you evil butler. Karone, you're his sister, cuz EVERY evil butler had an evil sister. Cole, you're Dr. Dolittle. And Maya you're Mrs. Dolittle. Ransik, you're The Colonel and Nadira's you're daughter. You'll be referred to as the Colonel's daughter. Eric and Merrick, you're the mysterious guys with initials for last names. We'll call Eric Mr. E and Merrick Mr. M. Rito and Goldar are their lackeys. Alpha 5 you're Professor Alpha the fifth. Alpha 6 you're Professor Alpha the sixth. Okay that's everyone. . .any questions?  
  
Jen: Why are you such a moron?!  
  
Jason: That's another mystery for another day. Okay now I'm going to interrogate each of you one by one in order to get to the bottom of this. . .  
  
*********************  
  
(In the interrogation room also known as the storage closet. . .)  
  
Jason: Where were you when Wes threw up?!  
  
Tommy: Standing next to you.  
  
Jason: A likely story Dr. Thompson. Is there anyone who can prove that?!  
  
Tommy: You.  
  
Jason: Oh yeah, you're free to go.  
  
********************  
  
Jason: What were you two doing at the time of the crime?!  
  
Kat: I was going to get you candy.  
  
Emily: Remember you and Tommy. . .  
  
Jason: Dr. Thompson!!!  
  
Emily: Oh Christ. . .you and Dr. Thompson had just finished singing and dancing around saying you want candy.  
  
Kat: So I went over to the table where the candy was to get it for you two.  
  
Jason: And the candy was poison!! You were trying to kill us!!  
  
Emily: No we weren't! We're engaged to you and Tom. . .Dr. Thompson, why would we try to kill you?!  
  
Jason: Cuz you don't' want us to open a DOJO! I mean crap. . .I didn't say Dojo.  
  
Kat: You are NOT opening a Dojo! Anyway, we were with you and Dr. Thompson all day so we couldn't possibly poison the candy. It was just lying on the table.  
  
Jason: Is there anyone that can vouch for your supposed alibi?  
  
Emily: You and Dr. Thompson.  
  
Jason: Bro! Come here!  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro.  
  
Jason: Were Gigi and Fifi with us all day?  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro.  
  
Jason: Hmmm, interesting.  
  
Tommy: Come on bro, they didn't do it. The maids NEVER do it.  
  
Jason: Oh right, I forgot. . .you're free to go.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lord Zedd: I know who did it, but I don't' want to tell you. This is far too entertaining.  
  
Jason: I don't need you're help anyway!  
  
Lord Zedd: Yes you do.  
  
Jason: SHUT UP! You're free to go, and oh yeah you're wife didn't do it either.  
  
***********************  
  
(After interrogating all the suspects. Jason has gathered everyone in the "Conservatory". . .)  
  
Jason: Okay, now let's look at the clues. This is where Wes threw up. This is a bag filled with the throw up.  
  
Everyone: EW!  
  
Jason: If I had the proper tools, I could analysis this and see what it is that caused him to throw up. But I don't. What I do know is this. Whatever it was, was supposed to be for Dr. Thompson and me. So someone wanted us to throw up and fall asleep. The question is who. . .and why.  
  
Alpha 5: You mean you didn't figure it out yet?!  
  
Jason: I have come up with the following conclusion. I have NO idea. Other then the fact it wasn't Gigi, Fifi, Dr. Thompson, or me. Oh yeah and Lord Zedd knows who did it.  
  
Alpha 6: What the hell?! Then why are we wasting our time with you?!  
  
Jason: No idea.  
  
Lord Zedd: (laughing uncontrollably) This is the most fun I've had in years. This bumbling idiot is hilarious. However, it is time for me to reveal the truth. It all started back when the teams were signing up for the space shuttles to Triforia. Rita and myself were the first team to arrive followed shortly by Jen and Wes and Andros and Karone. The six of us were all signed up on the first shuttle when Tommy, Jason, Kat and Emily arrived. . .  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Kat: Emily go! Hurry up and sign us up for that shuttle!  
  
(Emily leaps out of the taxi and rushes to the paper, signing her and Kat up for the first shuttle. Jason and Tommy run over to the sign up sheets and see that there is no room on the first shuttle. . .)  
  
Tommy: (as he stares at the paper in defeat) Bro! What are we gonna do?  
  
Jason: Don't worry bro, I have a plan! (He points his finger in the air triumphantly and starts to whisper something in Tommy's ear.)  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Zedd: I was intrigued with the idea of Jason, who could barely tie his own shoes, had a plan. So I decided to watch and see how this thing came into play. The next thing I knew Tommy was talking to Andros and the girls were talking to Karone. The thing is they had no idea why they were talking to them. Then it came to me. Distraction! They were sent to keep them two busy while Jason was putting himself and Tommy on the first shuttle list and moving Andros and Karone to the 2nd. The result was a very long and very annoying shuttle ride for me. But what is interesting is the information I received from my spies who were on the 2nd shuttle.  
  
Everyone: Spies?!  
  
Zedd: Well not exactly, they just happened to become friends with those two idiots over there, (points to Rito and Goldar )so I figured I might as well make use out of them. Eric and Merrick you can take it from here.  
  
Eric: Andros was pissed.  
  
Merrick: The first shuttle he missed.  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
(The first shuttle blasts off, as Andros stands there extremely pissed off. . .)  
  
Karone: I tried to tell you that Jason was plotting something.  
  
Andros: Well why didn't you?!  
  
Karone: You were too busy talking to (in a sarcastic tone) "the fearless leader"  
  
Andros: God dammit, well don't worry we'll get them back. . .if it's the last thing we do.  
  
Karone: We gotta watch out for the girls though, they're dangerous.  
  
Andros: Yeah we have to separate them from the girls, because as you can tell they're morons without them.  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Eric: On the shuttle they got mean.  
  
Merrick: And joined forces with an evil team.  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Andros: I still can't believe that we got stuck on this shuttle.  
  
Karone: I know this totally blows.  
  
Eric: Never fear! Team "IC" is here.  
  
Merrick: And we will bring you lots of cheer.  
  
Maya: Yeah cheer up, I mean it could be worse.  
  
Andros: I won't cheer up until Tommy and Jason pay.  
  
Nadira: Looking for revenge I see?  
  
Ransik: I think we can arrange something.  
  
(Ransik, Nadira, Andros, and Karone go into a huddle and start making plans to get revenge on the boys.)  
  
Ransik: I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship between the four of us. (Starts laughing evilly)  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Zedd: My suspicion that Jason tampered with the sign up sheets was confirmed at the end of the challenge on Triforia. . .  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Alpha 6: Riiiiiiiiiight. Get the hell off my mat. Andros and Karone you're team number five.  
  
Andros: This is bullshit! We would be in the lead if Jason didn't switch our name on the list.  
  
Jason: Who me? I did no such thing.  
  
Karone: Yes you did!  
  
Jason: Okay well maybe I did, but haha sucks for you! Na na na na na!!  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Jason: Na na na na na na!! Na na na na na na!!  
  
Zedd: Shut up you fool! That's what almost got you killed in the first place! So that brings us to today. "GERM" was bothering me with all their singing, so I sent them away. When I did my "spies" came across another interesting piece of information.  
  
Eric: They wanted the boys to get sick.  
  
Merrick: So they could be the number one pick.  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Ransik: See these multicolored pills.  
  
Andros: Yeah, what about them?  
  
Ransik: I'm getting to that. During our last rest period, I traveled to the future to retrieve these pills.  
  
Karone: What do they do?  
  
Ransik: One of two thing. They're either a very strong sleeping pill or they make you sick to your stomach. I can't remember. I was in a rush.  
  
Nadira: We're going to crush these up and plant them in the boys pixy stix.  
  
Ransik: Then when they eat them, they'll be unable to partake in this leg of the race.  
  
Nadira: If all goes according to plan, those two will be eliminated.  
  
Andros: Finally, I'll get my revenge. What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's do this.  
  
Ransik: Leave everything to me. (Laughs evily.)  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Alpha 5: You went to the future?! That's against rule number 8!!!  
  
Ransik: Oh crap.  
  
Alpha 6: So let me get this straight. Andros and Karone wanted revenge on Tommy and Jason. So they joined forces with Ransik and Nadira. Ransik traveled to the future without anyone noticing, got pills, and planted them in candy meant for Tommy and Jason. Do I have that right?  
  
Zedd: Exactly.  
  
Alpha 5: So that explains everything except why Wes was the one that got drugged instead.  
  
Jen, Kat, and Emily: We can explain that.  
  
Jen: I told Wes candy was bad. But all he ever wants to do is be like Tommy and Jason. So I made up a little white lie so Wes wouldn't eat candy.  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Wes: Why can't I ever have candy Jen? I want some candy! Tommy and Jason get candy.  
  
Jen: You've been hanging around them two too much lately. If Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge would you?! Wes: Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge?! When? Why wasn't I included?! This is not fair!  
  
Jen: It was hypothetical. . .forget it!  
  
Wes: But I want candy!!!!!  
  
Jen: Tommy and Jason told me they hate candy.  
  
(Wes looks over at Tommy and Jason who are chugging giant pixy stix)  
  
Wes: Hey! They're eating candy now! And they SO didn't jump off a bridge! You lied to me! I WANT CANDY!  
  
Jen: Crap. Ummm. . .they're just pretending to like candy to trick you into eating it. But you're smarter then that right?  
  
Wes: Smarter then what? They're trying to trick me?!  
  
Jen: Uh huh exactly.  
  
Wes: Well I'll show them! Gimme a carrot!  
  
Jen: Here ya go.  
  
(Wes walks over to Tommy and Jason)  
  
Wes: TAKE THIS! (Bites into the carrot) HA!  
  
Tommy and Jason: EH?  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Wes: SHE MADE ME EAT A CARROT!!!  
  
Tommy: Tough break bro.  
  
Kat: Anyway, Tommy and Jason were as always asking Em and me for candy.  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Tommy and Jason: (jumping in circles around Kat and Emily) CANDY!! CANDY!! CANDY!!!  
  
Kat: I think you two need a break  
  
Tommy and Jason: NO!!!  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Emily: Then they broke into that song and dance number so we gave in.  
  
Kat: So I went over to get them candy that was sitting on the nearby table.  
  
Emily: But little did we know this was the tainted candy.  
  
Jen: Well then Wes got mad cuz he said I lied to him and that Tommy and Jason don't like him anymore. . .  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
Wes: IT'S NOT FAIR! First they jumped off a bridge without me. Then they lied about hating candy to trick me into eating a carrot, and now they're singing without me!! THAT'S IT!!! (Runs over to Kat and yanks the pixy stix out of her hand) I'll show all of you!!!  
  
Jen: NOOOO!!!  
  
Ransik: You fool!!!  
  
Wes: (Chugs both of the stix at the same time) HA!!!!  
  
Zedd: (laughing uncontrollably) This is hilarious!  
  
Tommy and Jason: HEY!!! THAT WAS OURS!!!  
  
Jason: EMILY!!!!  
  
Tommy: KAT!!!!  
  
-----end flashback-----  
  
Zedd: Then as we all know, Wes got sick and threw up on the Alphas. And that's what happened.  
  
Tommy: We still like ya bro.  
  
Jason: Yeah we're the three musketeers!!  
  
Wes: Really?  
  
Tommy: Of course bro!!  
  
Jason: Yeah bro!  
  
Wes: BRO!!!!!!  
  
(Wes, Tommy, and Jason all body slam each other and all end up on the floor.)  
  
Kat: More like the three stooges.  
  
Jen: Seriously.  
  
Jason: Ow! Em I hurt my tush!  
  
Alpha 5: In light of this new evidence, and the fact that I got thrown up on, Alpha and I have come to the following decision.  
  
Alpha 6: Ransik broke rule #8 which states no time traveling allowed. Now since this is in violation of our rules and since we want to end this race as soon as possible, Ransik and Nadira are hereby eliminated from the race.  
  
Nadira: Good I hated this game anyway.  
  
Alpha 5: Now as for Andros and Karone. As much as Tommy and Jason annoy everyone, you can't go around trying to kill them.  
  
Alpha 6: Further more, we're afraid of Kat, Emily, and Jen. Therefore you are also eliminated.  
  
Andros: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TOMMY AND JASON! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!  
  
Karone: Give it up already. It's pretty obvious you are the worst evil genius ever!  
  
Andros: Shut up!!  
  
Jason: Na na na na na!! You're off the race!! And we're not! Na na na na na.  
  
Alpha 5: As for you Jason. . .  
  
Jason: Bro?  
  
Alpha 5: No more funny business. We'll be keeping an eye on you.  
  
Jason: But you don't eyes.  
  
Alpha 6: You know what he meant. Okay now that we have this whole ordeal out the way, we can continue on with the race.  
  
Alpha 5: Good timing. We're just about to land on Animarium.  
  
Cole: ANIMARIUM!!!  
  
Maya: Alright!!  
  
Cole: RED LION!!! I'M COMING BUDDY!!!!  
  
End show. 


	6. Come Fly with Me

Come Fly With Me  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and Welcome to Power Rangers Amazing Race. Our contestants have just landed on Animarium, and are awaiting the shuttle doors to open.  
  
Alpha 6: Ya know what irritates me. . .I still smell like puke.  
  
Alpha 5: So do I, I'll be damned if my agent doesn't hear about this.  
  
******************  
  
(Inside the shuttle Cole is standing next to the door.)  
  
Cole: OPEN UP!!! (Punches door) NOW!  
  
Maya: Calm down they said they'd open it in a minute.  
  
Cole: I don't have a minute!! RED LION!!!  
  
(Camera pans to red lion who is asleep on a rock. He really doesn't seem to care that Cole's not here. Camera pans back to shuttle showing Cole prying the door open with his bare hands. As the door slowly opens, everyone else is revealed with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.)  
  
Jen: How the hell did he do that?!  
  
Cole: Must. . .see. . .RED LION!!  
  
Kat: Why didn't he just open the door with the button?  
  
Maya: Please. . .don't take away his glory.  
  
Jason: I could have done that!  
  
Tommy: Me too bro!  
  
Wes: Yeah bro me too!!!  
  
Jason: Now for reward, for the task of opening the door. . .you know we would have done it if Cole didn't. . .candy please.  
  
Tommy: Don't make us sing again.  
  
Wes: But I wanna sing.  
  
Jason: Later bro, we have more important things to take care of.  
  
Tommy: Like getting candy. . .NOW!  
  
Kat: Okay, okay calm down.  
  
Emily: Ya know the more money we spend getting you candy, the less money is left over to start up a dojo.  
  
Jason and Tommy: Wha?!  
  
Jason: What dojo?!  
  
Tommy: Ya know, the DOJO!  
  
Jason: Shut up bro. . .we hate dojos.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. . .bleh. And we're so NOT gonna spend the prize money on one.  
  
Jason: Bro, stop giving away the plan.  
  
Tommy: What?! I so didn't give away the plan. I said we're NOT gonna spend the prize money on a dojo. The plan is that we are. . .duh.  
  
Kat and Emily: NO DOJO!  
  
Jason: Dammit bro!  
  
Wes: Can I help ya build a dojo?!  
  
Jason: What dojo?!  
  
Tommy: We're not building one. . .we're buying one.  
  
Jason: BRO!!  
  
Wes: HEY! You're trying to exclude me!  
  
Tommy: No we're not bro, I swear.  
  
Wes: Yes you are!! That's it! I'm spending my prize money to help you guys buy a dojo too!!! You're not leaving me outta this one!  
  
Jen: OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!!  
  
Wes: But I wanna build a dojo!!  
  
Tommy: Not build. . .buy.  
  
Jason: BRO!!! You're blowing the plan.  
  
Emily: Give it up Jason, we know.  
  
Jason: Know what?!  
  
Wes: I wanna DOJO!!  
  
Tommy: I just wanted some candy.  
  
**********************  
  
(As the six of them continue to bicker about dojos and candy, the other teams have gotten off the ship. . .)  
  
Cole: RED LION!!!  
  
Red Lion: Roar.  
  
Cole: I missed you too buddy!!! This is Maya. She's cool.  
  
Maya: Hi Red Lion.  
  
Red Lion: Roar. Grr.  
  
Cole: I think he likes you. Maya's my friend Red Lion, so she can be your friend too.  
  
Red Lion: Growl.  
  
Cole: Don't get jealous Red Lion, you know you're my best friend. Maya's just my girlfriend. You're #1 buddy.  
  
Red Lion. Purr.  
  
Cole: That's more like it. Now I'm gonna go show Maya the swinging vines and stuff. Wanna come?  
  
Red Lion: Yawn.  
  
Cole: Okay buddy, we'll catch ya later then. Later on we can introduce Maya to Soaring Eagle and the crew. Cya!  
  
Alpha 5: Where the hell are Cole and Maya?! We have a mission coming up. AND WHO BROKE MY DOOR?!  
  
Jason: I know who dun it.  
  
Alpha 6: Oh no, it's no big deal. We do NOT need another mystery game thanks.  
  
Jason: Aww.  
  
Alpha 5: But where the hell are Cole and Maya?  
  
Tommy: Up there bro!!  
  
(Camera pans up to a tree showing Cole and Maya standing near a vine. Cole beats his fists on his chest like he is Tarzan, grabs the vine and Maya, and takes a flying leap off the tree.)  
  
Cole: AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Maya: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Alpha 5: Oh hell, we're never gonna get this race moving.  
  
Tommy: That looks so cool!  
  
Jason: Em Let's try that!!  
  
Tommy: Yeah Kat come on!!  
  
Kat and Emily: NO!  
  
Tommy: Fine! Then give us candy!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Alpha 5: Okay everyone, gather around please. It's time to start the challenge.  
  
Alpha 6: Now we're on a floating island, and we need to get down to Turtle Cove.  
  
Alpha 5: Now Alpha and I have figured out two ways to get to the bottom. There's either this nice, safe airplane or these parachutes.  
  
Alpha 6: Alpha and I are taking the plane. In the spirit of the game, we decided to randomly pick a name out of a hat. Whoever we pick, gets to decide if all of you will come on the plane or jump.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay let's see here (picks out a name) Wes.  
  
Jen: Say airplane Wes!  
  
Kat: Come on Wes, this isn't funny.  
  
Emily: I am NOT parachuting.  
  
Wes: Uhh. . .  
  
Tommy and Jason: PARACHUTE! PARACHUTE!  
  
Wes: Uhh. . .  
  
Jen: WES!!! PLANE!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: PARACHUTE! PARACHUTE!  
  
Wes: Parachute.  
  
Jen: YOU STUPID $%^#  
  
Tommy and Jason: YEAH BRO!!!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Your funerals. We'll see yas at the bottom.  
  
Alpha 6: Bye.  
  
(The Alphas go into the plane and fly away as the teams are left in a state of dysfunction. . .)  
  
Zedd: Oh cripe. Out of all the names that had to be picked, they had to go and choose "peer pressure".  
  
Wes: What?!  
  
Jen: You are so a wannabe Tommy and Jason.  
  
Wes: Nuh huh!!  
  
Jen: Do you even have any idea how to parachute Wes?  
  
Wes: Uhh (hangs his head) no.  
  
Jen: This is why you're such a stupid #%^@  
  
Kat: Seriously, does anyone know how to parachute at all?  
  
Tommy: I DO!!! I did it before. . .with a surfboard!  
  
Wes: I wanna surfboard!  
  
Jen: (mumbles under her breath) I'll #$#%ing give you a god @%#*ing damn surf %@&#ing board.  
  
Wes: What?  
  
Jen: Nothing. (Under her breath) Bastard.  
  
Tommy: Okay, this is how ya jump. . .  
  
(Tommy goes into an explanation about parachuting and parachute safety. An hour later everyone is suited up and ready to go.)  
  
Emily: I really don't wanna jump.  
  
Kat: Either do I.  
  
Emily: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Kat: You know I am. . .TOMMY!!  
  
Emily: JASON!!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: I'LL SAVE YOU!!!  
  
***********************  
  
(Down on Turtle Cove the Alpha's are waiting for the teams to land.)  
  
Alpha 5: Hey! I think I'm starting to see them.  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah there's Tommy. . .on a surfboard. . .with Kat clinging on to him.  
  
Tommy: (landing) Surfs up dudes!  
  
Alpha 5: Christ. . .Oh and here comes the other two.  
  
Jason: (landing) KOWABUNGA!!! Emily: Oh thank god, I'm alive!  
  
Alpha 6: And here comes Jen and Wes. . .crap, she's pissed.  
  
Jen: (landing) $#^& AND ANOTHER THING. . .  
  
Alpha 5: TV-Y7!  
  
Jen: I'll #$%#ing TVY7 YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US THERE STRANDED WITH NO IDEA HOW TO PARACHUTE!! %#$ $@%# #@$%@#$%@#%@#%^@!!!  
  
Wes: (landing) Sorry Jen.  
  
Alpha 6: Music. . .must be the germs.  
  
Goldar: Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away  
  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
  
Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away  
  
Zedd: Shut up! Why is my parachute near all of yours?!  
  
Eric: Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
  
In lama land, there's a one man band  
  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
  
Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue  
  
Zedd: I need some kind of breeze!!!  
  
Rito: Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied  
  
We'll just glide, starry eyed  
  
Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near (grabs Zedd)  
  
Zedd: Get off me!!  
  
Rito: You may here, angels cheer - because were together  
  
Zedd: Rita help me!  
  
Rita: Ha ha ha not a chance Zeddy! (Lands)  
  
Zedd: (blows air to try to get some sort of breeze started) Ahhh!! BREEZE! I need a breeze.  
  
Merrick: Weather wise it's such a lovely day  
  
You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds  
  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
  
It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say  
  
All four: Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away (lands)  
  
Zedd: Why do I always get stuck with the most annoying travel arrangements?!  
  
Alphas: What the hell?!  
  
Alpha 6: Well I think that's everyone. (counts to make sure)  
  
Alpha 5: No wait, where are Cole and Maya?  
  
Wes: I think they are coming now!  
  
(Everyone looks up and just as the Alphas do. . .)  
  
Alphas: OW! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Alpha 5: Why are there rocks attached to Cole and Maya's chutes?!  
  
Alpha 6: Hey there's a message. (Opens paper and reads)  
  
I've decided that Red Lion needs me too much. (He is looking kind of sad lately.) Plus I love him! So to everyone else, good luck and come visit me up here with Red Lion. . .and Maya! Animarium rules!  
  
Love, Cole  
  
Alpha 5: Whatever, I don't care. The less people the better.  
  
Alpha 6: I guess we don't have to do competition today then.  
  
Kat: Good parachuting was enough.  
  
Jen: You mean I risked my life getting down here for nothing?! Wes you are so dead. . .  
  
Wes: Ah!  
  
Eric: Wait a minute! There are only five teams still here.  
  
Alpha 6: So?  
  
Merrick: We can't be the best six rangers if there are only five teams.  
  
Eric: And now we do not even rhyme!  
  
Merrick: This is not good. Huddle up Eric.  
  
Eric and Merrick: BREAK!  
  
Eric: All we wanted to do in the race,  
  
Merrick: Was finish in sixth place.  
  
Eric: We didn't care about money.  
  
Merrick: This is so not funny.  
  
Eric: We were rangers number 6 not 5,  
  
Merrick: And now our dream is no longer alive.  
  
Eric: So now we will no longer race, it's over, it's dead.  
  
Merrick: Instead we will tag along, cheering for Rita and Zedd!  
  
Rito and Goldar: Alright! Cool!  
  
Zedd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Alpha 5: Whatever, I need to go fix the DENT I NOW HAVE IN MY HEAD!  
  
End show. 


	7. From the Alphas’ POV: A PRAR Special

Power Rangers Amazing Race. . .from the Alphas' POV A PRAR Special  
  
Alpha 5: First off, it's Power Rangers NOT so Amazing Race. I don't even know why I let these people talk me into doing the show; I regret it more and more everyday. But basically, I needed money, bad. That damn floating head basically treated me like a slave. I was standing there, in Angel Grove Park praying that they would at least have a few sensible rangers on the show. I was excited when I saw Billy and Trini; I knew they wouldn't let me down. Secretly I was routing for them all the way. As I introduced each of the teams one by one, only one word came to mind. . .psychos. . .all psychos. The producers basically picked up every schizophrenic ranger and threw him or her on the show. I knew it was going to be a long race.  
  
Alpha 6: I came along during the third episode, Alpha 5 needed to seek some help. He had a nervous break down. So I gladly filled in. Boy I had no idea what I was getting into. I should have let that seven-year-old host. He wouldn't have lasted a day though; Jen really had something against him. As you may have noticed both of us have lost our catchy little phrases and perky attitudes. Now it's the quicker the teams get kicked off, the better.  
  
Alpha 5: In all seriousness, what a bunch of freaks.  
  
Alpha 6: I mean come on, let's take a look at these teams.  
  
Alpha 5: Don't' even get me started on Leo and Mike. Leo's just a dumb ass and Mike went along for the ride. Believe me Alpha, if you were here when they were, you would have had a break down too. When I saw those two I wanted to quit right then and there. God and you should have seen them trying to solve the first clue. . .it wasn't even a hard clue! Everyone and their dog could have figured that out. But no, not Leo and Mike. . .like seriously are you kidding me here?! It didn't even occur to them that they drove off in the totally opposite direction. I'm still not even sure where exactly they flew to. Mike could have had some real potential as a good racer. His downfall was picking his brother as a partner. . .and listening to him.  
  
Alpha 6: Seriously star?! Come on now.  
  
Alpha 5: I know. . .then later on when I was at the pit stop my cell rang. . .damn Carter. Mr. I'm not gonna shoot you, it's wrong. Blah blah blah.  
  
Alpha 6: God damn good rangers. Why aren't they ever evil?  
  
Alpha 5: Well they are sometimes. . .but then they just remember their friendships and get healed.  
  
Alpha 6: And that was the end of Leo and Mike until Leo showed up on the third space shuttle.  
  
Alpha 5: I still don't know how he got on the shuttle. Now that shuttle had some real competitors on it. Until Billy snapped. . .  
  
Alpha 6: Billy just lost it.  
  
Alpha 5: I thought he was the sensible one too.  
  
Alpha 6: I guess he couldn't take the stupidity. We can still hear muffled yells on our radar screen. That's how we know they're still alive.  
  
Alpha 5: That's when we decided not to split anyone up anymore. Of course then more complications occurred.  
  
Alpha 6: Jen wasn't too happy with the decision not to split up everyone.  
  
Alpha 5: It scares us when Jen's not happy. . .and she's never happy.  
  
Alpha 6: So anyway, we were in a separate room from the teams, because we frankly can't stand them. We were coming into the room where they were, to inform them about the next leg of the race. . .  
  
Alpha 5: AND WE GOT PUKED ON!!! And then I ended up with a moron passed out on top of me!  
  
Alpha 6: Then Jason started babbling on and on about not moving the evidence.  
  
Alpha 5: Yeah then he decided he's a detective or something and started giving everyone crazy names.  
  
Alpha 6: The next thing I knew, everyone was dressed in old fashion clothes and Jason was interrogating people in a broom closet.  
  
Alpha 5: It all ended up being some big conspiracy against Tommy and Jason.  
  
Alpha 6: We eliminated Ransik, Nadira, Andros, and Karone for breaking rule #8 and trying to kill Tommy and Jason.  
  
Alpha 5: We let a lot of things go on this race, but I'll be damned if anyone gets away with breaking my rules!  
  
Alpha 6: After that whole entourage, we finally landed on Animariuim.  
  
Alpha 5: That was basically the last time we saw Cole and Maya. And I still don't know who the hell broke my door.  
  
Alpha 6: Tommy and Jason spent about an hour trying to drag Kat and Emily over to the vines.  
  
Alpha 5: I was getting fed up so I finally just called everyone over.  
  
Alpha 6: We decided to pick a name out of a hat. We picked Wes. And he decided that it would be better for the teams to parachute down instead of simply flying down on the plane with us.  
  
Alpha 5: We spent the entire flight down laughing over the fact that we picked Wes.  
  
Alpha 6: He's all peer pressure. The only names we really had in the hat were Tommy, Jason, and Wes. We knew they would pick parachute for sure.  
  
Alpha 5: So we were waiting at the bottom and one by one everyone started making their way down.  
  
Alpha 6: I'm surprise they figured out how to use the parachutes. Tommy and Jason came down screaming some surfing slang and Jen cursed the whole way down.  
  
Alpha 5: Jen has rage.  
  
Alpha 6: A lot of rage.  
  
Alpha 5: God and then the singing. . .why does everyone sing on this show?  
  
Alpha 6: And where does the music come from?!  
  
Alpha 5: We give Lord Zedd props.  
  
Alpha 6: Anyone else in his position would have quit a long long time ago, but he's still in it.  
  
Alpha 5: I hope he goes all the way.  
  
Alpha 6: Me too. So then we counted to see if everyone had landed but it turned out we were missing Jungle Fever.  
  
Alpha 5: I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A ROCK! That's like tenth injury I've gotten in this race, and I'm not even a competitor. Bodyguard. . .I need a bodyguard.  
  
Alpha 6: That ordeal left us with five teams until team IC decided that they didn't want to race unless they could come in sixth place.  
  
Alpha 5: So they did some poem, quit, and decided to become Lord Zedd Cheerleaders. Seriously, Zedd takes a lot of crap.  
  
Alpha 6: Now he's got four cheerleaders. Good luck to him.  
  
Alpha 5: So that leaves us with our final four. And only one episode left.  
  
Alpha 6: Let's take a look at these teams and how they got to where they are now. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Let's start with Jason and Tommy. They're not really the brightest of people. Their fiancés are definitely their brains.  
  
Alpha 6: Don't really know why they didn't get kicked off yet. Basically I think it's a mix between crazy plans and singing. . .a lot. . .  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tommy and Jason's Greatest Moments  
  
**********************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Well um that's lovely, girls. Our next team is Tommy and Jason. And it sounds like you two have some explaining to do. Ay yi yi.  
  
Tommy: Heh. Yeah the fiancés are mad at us.  
  
Jason: See we were simply trying to explain to the girls that if the two of us were partners, we'd be such a strong team that no one would be able to beat us. Thus we would win the million dollars.  
  
Tommy: And then we would be able to open our own karate. . .  
  
(Jason elbows him)  
  
Tommy: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Jason: Bro, remember the plan.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah, the plan. Thanks bro. As I was saying then we could use the money to buy our fiancés gifts? Uh yeah that's it. . .right bro?  
  
Jason: Yeah bro.  
  
Tommy: Bro.  
  
Jason: Bro.  
  
*****************  
  
Jason and Tommy: BRO!!!!  
  
Ernie: Oh no not them two again!  
  
Tommy: Hey Kat, Emily wanna watch me and Jason do karate? It'll be just like old times!  
  
Kat: Tommy, the race. Remember?  
  
Tommy: The what?  
  
Jason: Em, check me out!!! Hi ya!  
  
Emily: Jason. . .the race!  
  
Jason: Aww man. . .I wanna karate!  
  
*******************  
  
(Tommy and Jason finish their juice first and Ernie hand them their clue.)  
  
Tommy: Deee. . .tourrrr. Bro, what's a detour?  
  
Jason: I have no idea bro.  
  
Tommy: We better wait for the girls.  
  
(The boys go over to Kat and Emily and look at them.)  
  
Kat: What now?  
  
Tommy: Help?  
  
Kat: Oh Jesus. You two are hopeless.  
  
Jason: Em, what's a detour?  
  
********************  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Alpha: This roadblock is entitled, "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat"  
  
Jason: Gently down the stream!  
  
Tommy: Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
  
******************  
  
Tommy: (singing) Sailing, sailing, over the (pauses and looks around) tiny lake. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala. . .  
  
******************  
  
Tommy and Jason: (singing to the tune of Daisy)  
  
Kat and Emily  
  
Give us your answer due  
  
We're half crazy  
  
All for the love of you  
  
Trini: Half crazy?! Yeah right more like totally. Plus that doesn't even rhyme  
  
Billy: Affirmative those two are definitely totally off their rockers.  
  
Kat: Hey! We think it's sweet.  
  
Emily: Yeah four eyes! Leave them alone!  
  
Tommy and Jason: AS WE WERE SINGING BEFORE WE WERE SO RUDELY INTERUPTED. . .  
  
It won't be a stylish marriage  
  
We can't afford a carriage  
  
But you'll look sweet  
  
Upon a seat  
  
Of a bicycle built for two.  
  
(They look over at the girls and give them a cheesy grin as they continue to sing the whole way to Mariner Bay.)  
  
***********************  
  
(Still outside by the bikes Tommy, Jason, Emily, and Kat are beating the crap out of Trini and Billy.)  
  
Tommy: And that's for interrupting our song! (Punches Billy in the stomach)  
  
Jason: And that's for making fun of us. . .I think. (Punches Billy in the face, breaking his glasses.)  
  
Tommy: Ha! Now four eyes is only two eyes! How ya like that two eyes?!  
  
(Kat slap Trini and Emily pushes her to the ground)  
  
Kat: And that's for making fun of our fiancés  
  
(Billy and Trini lay there in pain as the final teams approach.)  
  
Tommy: Come on girls let's go inside.  
  
(They pick up the girls and carry them in stepping on Billy and Trini along the way.)  
  
Jason: And that's for using big words that no one understands to make us feel more dumb.  
  
Billy: (struggling for breath) Dumber, not more dumb, dumber.  
  
(Jason kicks him in the head causing Billy to black out.)  
  
Jason: Shut up!! Ha!! Who's smarter now?! (Raises his hands in triumph)  
  
****************  
  
Jason and Tommy: (singing) HOME, HOME OF THE TREYS!!  
  
WHERE THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY!  
  
******************  
  
Jason and Tommy: (singing) HOME, HOME OF THE TREYS!! (Emily and Kat smack them in the head) OW! What was that for?!  
  
Emily: For being you!  
  
Kat: Now go sit quietly over there for a little bit and we'll get you guys some candy.  
  
Jason: Candy WHOO!  
  
Tommy: YES!  
  
****************  
  
Kat: (giving the boys each a lollipop) Here you are boys.  
  
Emily: Now be good until it's time to go race again.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Kay! (Singing) LOLLIPOP! LOLLIPOP! OH LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY! LOLLIPOP! BA DUME DUME DUME DUME!  
  
*****************  
  
Tommy: TAXI! Get it bro.  
  
(Jason dives in front of the cab causing it to come to a halt. Tommy opens the door and throws the passenger out of it. )  
  
Tommy: Girl's we gotta taxi! Let's go!  
  
******************  
  
Jason: Finally, now for my plan.  
  
(Mission Impossible music starts to play as Jason sneaks around the room to get the pencil he dropped two inches away from him. . .)  
  
Zedd: What the. . .AH! (Jason pops up behind him)  
  
Jason Dunnnnnnnnna Dunnnnnnnnnna Dun Da  
  
*********************  
  
Jason: You were gold, but then I was gold, but then you were gold again. Crazy. We were both gold. And when we morphed we would say "Gold Ranger Power". Hey and do you remember the staff? It was the Gold Ranger's staff. Which I was by the way. Not the staff. . .the gold ranger.  
  
TOW: Oh. . .my. . .god. Would you shut up?! HERE! Just take the clue.  
  
Jason: Cool Bro. Hey did you know I was the gold ranger too?  
  
********************  
  
Jason: And then I told Trey I was the Gold Ranger too and he just gave me the clue! Cuz we got that Gold Ranger bond!  
  
Tommy: That sounds so awesome bro!  
  
Jason: Oh it was. . .BEST CHALLENGE EVER!  
  
Tommy and Jason: YEAH! Body slam  
  
**********************  
  
Tommy and Jason: (jumping in circles around Kat and Emily) CANDY!! CANDY!! CANDY!!!  
  
Kat: I think you two need a break  
  
Tommy and Jason: NO!!!  
  
(Music starts to play outta nowhere.)  
  
Emily: Here we go again.  
  
Tommy and Jason: We know girls who are tough but sweet  
  
They give us candy so they can't be beat  
  
They have the things that we desire  
  
Sets our empty tummies on fire  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
Gonna eat it when the sun goes down  
  
Aint no finer sugar in town  
  
You're the stuff, what the doctor ordered  
  
So sweet, you make our mouths water  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
We want candy  
  
Candy on the beach there's nothing better  
  
But we eat candy when we're wearing sweaters  
  
If we had candy that'd be fine  
  
We want candy all the time  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
GIVE US CANDY  
  
Candy in the morning time  
  
Candy in the hot sunshine  
  
Kat and Emily can't you see  
  
That all we want is some candy  
  
Candy in the morning time  
  
Candy in the hot sunshine  
  
Kat and Emily can't you see  
  
That all we want is some candy  
  
Tommy: NOW!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Jason: Huh? Now, I am (holds up sign) Detective 00Jason. . .Private I.  
  
Jen: You mean eye.  
  
Jason: That's what I said. . ."I". See it's right here. . .on my sign.  
  
***********************  
  
Jason: Na na na na na!! You're off the race!! And we're not! Na na na na na.  
  
**********************  
  
Emily: Ya know the more money we spend getting you candy, the less money is left over to start up a dojo.  
  
Jason and Tommy: Wha?!  
  
Jason: What dojo?!  
  
Tommy: Ya know, the DOJO!  
  
Jason: Shut up bro. . .we hate dojos.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. . .bleh. And we're so NOT gonna spend the prize money on one.  
  
Jason: Bro, stop giving away the plan.  
  
Tommy: What?! I so didn't give away the plan. I said we're NOT gonna spend the prize money on a dojo. The plan is that we are. . .duh.  
  
Kat and Emily: NO DOJO!  
  
Jason: Dammit bro!  
  
Wes: Can I help ya build a dojo?!  
  
Jason: What dojo?!  
  
Tommy: We're not building one. . .we're buying one.  
  
Jason: BRO!!  
  
Wes: HEY! You're trying to exclude me!  
  
Tommy: No we're not bro, I swear.  
  
Wes: Yes you are!! That's it! I'm spending my prize money to help you guys buy a dojo too!!! You're not leaving me outta this one!  
  
Jen: OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!!  
  
Wes: But I wanna build a dojo!!  
  
Tommy: Not build. . .buy.  
  
Jason: BRO!!! You're blowing the plan.  
  
Emily: Give it up Jason, we know.  
  
Jason: Know what?!  
  
Wes: I wanna DOJO!!  
  
Tommy: I just wanted some candy.  
  
*********************  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah there's Tommy. . .on a surfboard. . .with Kat clinging on to him.  
  
Tommy: (landing) Surfs up dudes!  
  
Alpha 5: Christ. . .Oh and here comes the other two.  
  
Jason: (landing) KOWABUNGA!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Alpha 5: Then we have Rita and Zedd.  
  
Alpha 6: if Zedd sticks with it, he could go all the way. I say he cuz he's the whole team. Rita just sort of sits there.  
  
Alpha 5: Like I said before, I give him props. He has put up a lot in this race.  
  
Alpha 6: Let's take a look. . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Rita and Zedd's Greatest Moments  
  
****************************************  
  
Goldar: Go Rita!  
  
Rita: Would you two go away? You're giving me a headache!  
  
Rito: ED! ED! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can!  
  
Zedd: ZEDD! Lord Zedd.  
  
Rito: And don't worry Ed, we'll be cheering you on every step of the way!  
  
Zedd: What have I gotten myself into? I used to be the most evil person in the universe and now I'm racing with Power Rangers. I think I'm the one that's getting a headache!!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOO! ED!! (Does a cheerleading jump)  
  
***********************  
  
Rita: Faster Zeddy, faster. You're letting the fat one pass you!  
  
Zedd: Be happy I'm carrying you down. (Then he starts to mumble under his breath.) She's not the one holding on for dear life to a tiny rope with a middle-aged woman on her back. . .  
  
*************************  
  
Rita: Stroke Zeddy, stroke! Put some muscle into it.  
  
Zedd: Easy for her to say, she's not the one doing anything.  
  
Rita: And don't' get splashed, you'll rust.  
  
Zedd: grrrrrrr.  
  
*********************  
  
Rita: Dig Zeddy, dig!  
  
Zedd: Why is it that I'm the only one peddling a two-person bike?  
  
Rita: You can't expect me to do it, I'm wearing pumps.  
  
*********************  
  
Rito: Gimme an E!  
  
Goldar: E!  
  
Rito: Gimme a D!  
  
Goldar: D!  
  
Rito: What? That spell?  
  
Rito and Goldar: ED!!!  
  
Zedd: ZEDD! LORD ZEDD!  
  
Rito: GO ED! GO ED! ED ED ED ED!!  
  
Zedd: Forget it, forget it. I'm going inside.  
  
Goldar: WHOOOOO! GO get em Tinsel Teeth!!  
  
Zedd: (shudders) Oh god. I need an aspirin.  
  
**********************  
  
Lightspeed Rangers: Welcome to Mariner Bay!  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Alpha: Rita and Zedd, you're team number one!  
  
Rito: WHOO HOO! Way to go Ed! You won! Where's the money?!  
  
Goldar: Maybe it's inside the trashcan.  
  
(Goldar goes over to Alpha and tries to pry his head off. )  
  
Goldar: Rito, I need a can opener!  
  
Alpha: Ay yi yi! Get the hell away from me. First of all it's only the first leg of the race. Secondly, I AM NOT A TRASH CAN FULL OF MONEY!!! BODYGUARD! I NEED A BODYGUARD!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: I feel your pain Alpha. I know what it's like to have morons following you around all the time.  
  
**************************  
  
Rito: ED! ED WAKE UP!  
  
Zedd: (growling) WHAT IS IT NOW?!  
  
Goldar: Aren't you supposed to go race now?  
  
Rita: Move it tinsel teeth! We gotta go now!  
  
(Zedd gets out of bed and follows Rita out of the Aquabase still wearing his pajamas.)  
  
Zedd: Haven't they ever heard of sleep around here?  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
******************************  
  
Zedd: What the. . .AH! (Jason pops up behind him)  
  
Jason Dunnnnnnnnna Dunnnnnnnnnna Dun Da  
  
Zedd: Get the hell away from me!  
  
(Jason walks over to the sign up sheet)  
  
Jason: (thinking to himself) The perfect crime! Now all I have to do is take their names off this one and put it over here and replace mine over here, but in pen so they can't do what I'm doing. (Says out loud) Not that anyone is smart enough to think of such a (tries to think of a word for smart) cleaver plan.  
  
Zedd: CLEVER!  
  
Jason: That too! (Yelling) OKAY BRO, GIRLS, YOU CAN STOP TALKING TO THEM NOW. I FINSHED MY PLAN!  
  
****************************  
  
Zedd: You're telling me that I have to ride all the way to Triforia with four whiny women, the three stooges, and tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Goddamn why don't you just kill me now and save me the misery.  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: (shudders) Get away from me.  
  
*****************************  
  
Zedd: Why you? Try why me! I can't take another minute with these fools. (Looks over at the five dancing morons and shudders.)  
  
****************************  
  
Zedd: Oh thank god. I didn't think I could take much more of them.  
  
Rita: Come on Zeddy! Go get the clue!  
  
Zedd: Right because you're incapable of walking over to the rainbow flag.  
  
Rita: DIG ZEDDY DIG!  
  
(Zedd shudders and walks over to the route marker and takes out a clue along with Kat and Tommy.)  
  
Zedd: Road block.  
  
**********************  
  
Rita: Get a move on Zeddy.  
  
Zedd: Once, just once I'd like to have her atleast offer to do a task. Oh well, atleast I'll get some peace for a bit.  
  
Rito: Don't worry Ed. I'll be with ya the whole time to keep you company.  
  
Zedd Oh bloody hell.  
  
Rito: GOOOOO ED!  
  
***********************  
  
Alpha 6: Rita and Zedd you're team number three.  
  
Rita: We were first last time! What the hell is wrong with you Zedd?!  
  
Zedd: Right. It's all my fault. Let's not even mention the fact that you did NOTHING the whole race!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: I'll go Ed you.  
  
Goldar: Touchy.  
  
Rito: WHOO!  
  
***********************  
  
Zedd: Look at those two morons over there. So young, so careless, so dumb. But they're happy. Rita I wanna be happy!  
  
Rita: Can it tinsel teeth I'm trying to nap.  
  
Zedd: Yeah but when I'm sleeping it's go go go. . .dig Zeddy dig.  
  
Rito: We can make you happy Ed.  
  
Goldar: We can do you a cheer along with our new friends.  
  
Zedd: You two have friends? Do I even want to know?  
  
Rito: Hold on Ed, we'll go get them.  
  
(Rito scurries away and as when he comes back the sounds of trumpets blare.)  
  
Zedd: Oh cripe.  
  
Eric: I'm Eric.  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Our names rhyme.  
  
Rito: I'm Rito.  
  
Goldar: I'm Goldar.  
  
Zedd: I UNFORTUNATELY ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE! HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO CHEER ME UP?!  
  
Rito and Goldar: Our names don't.  
  
All four: The four of us will sing. Until we can bring. . .you. . .cheer!  
  
Zedd: I'm happy. See happy, happy. Get away from me.  
  
Rito: I don't see you smiling.  
  
All four: Put a smile on your face! Make the world a better place! Put a smile on your face!  
  
Goldar: What ya gonna do? Say what ya gonna do?  
  
Zedd: I'm smiling! I swear just get away from me! Damn this metal face!  
  
All four: Put a smile on your face! Make the world a better place! Put a smile on your face!  
  
Goldar: What ya gonna do? Say what ya gonna do?  
  
***********************  
  
Rito: Ed! Check us out!  
  
Zedd: Germ?!  
  
Eric: NO! These are letters standing for our names.  
  
Merrick: G for Goldar, E for Eric, R for Rito, and M for me. . .MERRICK!  
  
************************  
  
Lord Zedd: I know who did it, but I don't' want to tell you. This is far too entertaining.  
  
Jason: I don't need you're help anyway!  
  
Lord Zedd: Yes you do.  
  
Jason: SHUT UP! You're free to go, and oh yeah you're wife didn't do it either.  
  
************************  
  
Zedd: Oh cripe. Out of all the names that had to be picked, they had to go and choose "peer pressure".  
  
Wes: What?!  
  
***********************  
  
Goldar: Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away  
  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
  
Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away  
  
Zedd: Shut up! Why is my parachute near all of yours?!  
  
Eric: Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
  
In lama land, there's a one man band  
  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
  
Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue  
  
Zedd: I need some kind of breeze!!!  
  
Rito: Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied  
  
We'll just glide, starry eyed  
  
Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near (grabs Zedd)  
  
Zedd: Get off me!!  
  
You may here, angels cheer - because were together  
  
Zedd: Rita help me!  
  
Rita: Ha ha ha not a chance Zeddy! (Lands)  
  
Zedd: (blows air to try to get some sort of breeze started) Ahhh!! BREEZE! I need a breeze.  
  
Merrick: Weather wise it's such a lovely day  
  
You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds  
  
Down to Acapulco Bay  
  
It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say  
  
All four: Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away (lands)  
  
Zedd: Why do I always get stuck with the most annoying travel arrangements?!  
  
***********************  
  
Eric: All we wanted to do in the race,  
  
Merrick: Was finish in sixth place.  
  
Eric: We didn't care about money.  
  
Merrick: This is so not funny.  
  
Eric: We were rangers number 6 not 5,  
  
Merrick: And now our dream is no longer alive.  
  
Eric: So now we will no longer race, it's over, it's dead.  
  
Merrick: Instead we will tag along, cheering for Rita and Zedd!  
  
Rito and Goldar: Alright! Cool!  
  
Zedd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
***********************  
  
Alpha 5: Poor Lord Zedd. I don't even think he wanted to be here in the first place and now he has four cheerleaders and a wife that does nothing. Yet he is still going strong in this race.  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ED!!!  
  
Alpha 6: Where the hell did you come from?! Oh never mind. But yes I think everyone at home can agree with me when I too say go Ed.  
  
Alpha 5: Then we have Jen and Wes.  
  
Alpha 6: Jen is angry, she yells a lot. Wes just wants to be like Tommy and Jason. Somehow it works for them.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jen and Wes' Greatest Moments  
  
**************************************  
  
Jen: DID I SAY YOU COULD GO DANCE?! NO!! THERE YOU GO AGAIN THINKING YOU'RE THE LEADER! I'M THE LEADER!!  
  
Wes: Sorry.  
  
Jen: It's okay. Go ahead Alpha introduce us.  
  
Alpha 5: But I already did.  
  
Jen: What?! When?!  
  
Alpha 5: When you were yelling.  
  
Jen: OH NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LOOK LIKE A KOOK ON THIS SHOW. WE ARE GOING TO LOOK LIKE A NICE, NORMAL, FUNCTIONAL COUPLE. INTRODUCE US AGAIN!!  
  
Alpha 5: Umm but. . .  
  
Jen: NOW!!!  
  
************************  
  
Jen: LET'S GO! MOVE IT GRAMPA! WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?!  
  
************************  
  
Jen: So why don't you just hop on your big wheels, go home, and watch some barney. Oh and by the way, there is no such thing as Santa Claus!  
  
(Justin throws the clues up in the air and runs away crying.)  
  
Justin: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
**********************  
  
Jen: EXPLAIN IT AGAIN!  
  
Alpha 5: But. . .  
  
Jen: NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Wes: Can I have some candy too Jen?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
Wes: (sings sadly) I want candy. I want candy.  
  
*************************  
  
Wes: I wanna go Jen.  
  
Jen: Hell no! You think I'm going to send you to answer questions?! I'm going.  
  
(Wes sits down on the ground in defeat and starts sulking.)  
  
************************  
  
Alpha 6: Jen and Wes you're team number one.  
  
Jen: Naturally.  
  
Wes: WHOOOOOO! Can I have some candy now Jen?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
************************  
  
Wes: Why can't I ever have candy Jen? I want some candy! Tommy and Jason get candy.  
  
Jen: You've been hanging around them two too much lately. If Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge would you?!  
  
Wes: Tommy and Jason jumped off a bridge?! When? Why wasn't I included?! This is not fair!  
  
Jen: It was hypothetical. . .forget it!  
  
Wes: But I want candy!!!!!  
  
Jen: Tommy and Jason told me they hate candy.  
  
(Wes looks over at Tommy and Jason who are chugging giant pixy stix )  
  
Wes: Hey! They're eating candy now! And they SO didn't jump off a bridge! You lied to me! I WANT CANDY!  
  
Jen: Crap. Ummm. . .they're just pretending to like candy to trick you into eating it. But you're smarter then that right?  
  
Wes: Smarter then what? They're trying to trick me?!  
  
Jen: Uh huh exactly.  
  
Wes: Well I'll show them! Gimme a carrot!  
  
Jen: Here ya go.  
  
(Wes walks over to Tommy and Jason)  
  
Wes: TAKE THIS! (Bites into the carrot) HA!  
  
*********************  
  
Wes: IT'S NOT FAIR! First they jumped off a bridge without me. Then they lied about hating candy to trick me into eating a carrot, and now they're singing without me!! THAT'S IT!!! (Runs over to Kat and yanks the pixy stix out of her hand) I'll show all of you!!!  
  
Jen: NOOOO!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Wes: Oh dear. . .I don't feel so good.  
  
(Wes makes a mad dash for the bathroom but does quite make it. Instead he runs right into the Alphas and throws up all over them. )  
  
Jen: THIS IS WHY I SAID NO CANDY!!  
  
Wes: Sor. . .  
  
(Wes begins to say sorry to Jen, but cuts himself off as he passes out and falls on top of Alpha 5.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh HELL!! I'm covered with barf and have a man on top of me! Get him off. . .NOW!!  
  
************************  
  
Wes: SHE MADE ME EAT A CARROT!!!  
  
************************  
  
Alpha 6: Alpha and I are taking the plane. In the spirit of the game, we decided to randomly pick a name out of a hat. Whoever we pick, gets to decide if all of you will come on the plane or jump.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay let's see here (picks out a name) Wes.  
  
Jen: Say airplane Wes!  
  
Kat: Come on Wes, this isn't funny.  
  
Emily: I am NOT parachuting.  
  
Wes: Uhh. . .  
  
Tommy and Jason: PARACHUTE! PARACHUTE!  
  
Wes: Uhh. . .  
  
Jen: WES!!! PLANE!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: PARACHUTE! PARACHUTE!  
  
Wes: Parachute.  
  
Jen: YOU STUPID $%^#  
  
*****************  
  
Wes: I wanna surfboard!  
  
Jen: (mumbles under her breath) I'll #$#%ing give you a god @%#*ing damn surf %@&#ing board.  
  
Wes: What?  
  
Jen: Nothing. (Under her breathe) bastard.  
  
*****************  
  
Alpha 6: And here comes Jen and Wes. . .crap, she's pissed.  
  
Jen: (landing) $#^& AND ANOTHER THING. . .  
  
Alpha 5: TV-Y7!  
  
Jen: I'll #$%#ing TVY7 YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US THERE STRANDED WITH NO IDEA HOW TO PARACHUTE!! %#$ $@%# #@$%@#$%@#%@#%^@!!!  
  
Wes: (landing) Sorry Jen.  
  
*******************  
  
Alpha 5: She really scares me.  
  
Alpha 6: Me too. I try not to get on her bad side, but EVERYONE'S one her bad side.  
  
Alpha 5: Now for our final teams. . .the girls.  
  
Alpha 6: They're smart, but they have NO psychical ability what so ever.  
  
Alpha 5: Just don't cross them. They'll get Tommy and Jason after you.  
  
Alpha 6: That's all they ever do. It's like a damn dog whistle. . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Kat and Emily's Greatest Moments  
  
****************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Potato, potato. And as for our square dancers, I don't know who's worse. . .the three amigos over there or the girls that are actually in love with them. I mean who in their right mind would want to marry these three?!  
  
(Jen and Emily glare daggers at Alpha as a giant grin creeps up on Kat's face.)  
  
Jen: What are you smiling about? He's making fun of us.  
  
Kat: Yeah I know and I'm gonna make him regret it. Just follow my lead okay.  
  
(Kat gets a really sad expression on her face and starts to fake cry.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh shit. . .she's gonna. . .dammit.  
  
Kat: TOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!  
  
(Emily and Jen look at each other, shrug, and do the same as Kat.)  
  
Emily: JAAAAAASSSSSSSSOOOOOOONN!!  
  
Jen: WEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!  
  
(All three boys stop dead in their tracks at the sound of the girls calling.)  
  
Tommy, Jason, and Wes: I'll save you!!  
  
(The boys run over to the girls to see what the problem is.)  
  
Kat: (sobbing) He. . .he was saying horrible things about us!  
  
Jason: Who?  
  
Emily: Al. . .sob. . .pha.  
  
Jen: (sobbing) Uh huh.  
  
(All three boys turn towards Alpha 5 and begin to charge at him.)  
  
Alpha 5: Oh God dammit.  
  
(Alpha starts to run away but the boys catch up to him and drag him over to where the girls are standing.)  
  
Tommy: Apologize to the ladies now, or we'll go ninja on your ass!!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay! Okay! I take it back I'm sorry girls.  
  
Tommy: Good and you better not EVER say another bad thing about any of the girls again or I'll show you why Rita chose me to be the green ranger.  
  
(The girls smile triumphantly and hug the boys.)  
  
Emily: Our heroes!  
  
Jen: We love you guys. (whispers to Kat) I'll have to try using that more often.  
  
Kat: (to Jen) I'm telling you, works like a charm every time.  
  
******************** (At Stone Canyon Cliff. . .)  
  
Emily: What do you think, should we repel or walk?  
  
Kat: Dunno. Repelling would be faster that's for sure.  
  
Emily: Yeah but do have any idea how?  
  
Kat: No. But I bet the boys do. . .TOMMY!!  
  
Tommy: I'll save you!  
  
Kat: No, I'm fine I just need a small favor. . .  
  
**********************  
  
(Back at the cliff, Tommy and Jason are repelling down, with Emily and Kat on their backs.)  
  
Emily: This is why we're going to marry them. I knew they were good for something.  
  
Kat: Yeah we gotta keep them around for a while so they can do all the hard stuff for us.  
  
Jason: What's that girls?  
  
Kat and Emily: Nothing!  
  
******************  
  
Kat: For the love of. . .  
  
Emily: (getting out of her boat) Don't complain. You're not the one who had to listen to that the entire boat ride there and back.  
  
************************ Jason: Bro!!!  
  
Tommy: Bro!!  
  
(They put the girls down and body slam each other)  
  
Kat: Well I guess we shouldn't complain.  
  
Emily: Yeah they did carry us in.  
  
*************************  
  
Kat: Emily go! Hurry up and sign us up for that shuttle!  
  
(Emily leaps out of the taxi and rushes to the paper, signing her and Kat up for the first shuttle. Jason and Tommy run over to the sign up sheets and see that there is no room on the first shuttle. . .)  
  
********************************  
  
Kat: He has a plan?  
  
Emily: I don't even want to know.  
  
**********************  
  
Jason: Em. . .Kat. . .I need your help.  
  
(The girls groan and reluctantly walk over to Jason.)  
  
Emily: Okay what is it now?  
  
Jason: Karone's getting to suspicious.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Jason: I mean. . .I need you to go find what Karone likes in a guy. See ah my buddy umm my buddy Bill has a thing for her.  
  
Emily: But Billy goes out with Trini.  
  
Jason: Not Billy, Bill. Please?  
  
Kat: Okay but you owe us.  
  
***********************  
  
Kat: They don't even make sense when they talk anymore. Words come out but it makes no sense at all.  
  
Emily: I know it amazes me. I just try not to dwell on it.  
  
***********************  
  
Jason: Never mind. Kat and Em, you're the maids. Fifi and Gigi.  
  
Kat: Why the hell are we maids?  
  
Jason: Go with it. . .trust me on this one. . .the maids never do it. Plus you have maid outfits on. . .duh!  
  
Emily: O-K, but which one am I Fifi or Gigi?  
  
Jason: Uhhh. . .Gigi cuz Jason and Gigi start with the same letter.  
  
Emily: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
***********************  
  
Jason: What were you two doing at the time of the crime?!  
  
Kat: I was going to get you candy.  
  
Emily: Remember you and Tommy. . .  
  
Jason: Dr. Thompson.  
  
Emily: Oh Christ. . .you and Dr. Thompson had just finished singing and dancing around saying you want candy.  
  
Kat: So I went over to the table where the candy was to get it for you two.  
  
Jason: And the candy was poison!! You were trying to kill us!!  
  
Emily: No we weren't! We're engaged to you and Tom. . .Dr. Thompson, why would we try to kill you?!  
  
Jason: Cuz you don't' want us to open a DOJO! I mean crap. . .I didn't say Dojo.  
  
Kat: You are NOT opening a Dojo! Anyways we were with you and Dr. Thompson all day so we couldn't possibly poison the candy. It was just lying on the table.  
  
Jason: Is there anyone that can vouch for your supposed alibi?  
  
Emily: You and Dr. Thompson.  
  
Jason: Bro! Come here!  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro.  
  
Jason: Were Gigi and Fifi with us all day?  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro.  
  
Jason: Hmmm, interesting.  
  
***************************  
  
Kat and Emily: NO DOJO!  
  
***************************  
  
Tommy: That looks so cool!  
  
Jason: Em Let's try that!!  
  
Tommy: Yeah Kat come on!!  
  
Kat and Emily: NO!  
  
***************************  
  
Emily: I really don't wanna jump.  
  
Kat: Either do I.  
  
Emily: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Kat: You know I am. . .TOMMY!!  
  
Emily: JASON!!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: I'LL SAVE YOU!!!  
  
******************************  
  
Alpha 5: And there you have it folks. That's our final four.  
  
Alpha 6: I can't believe it. It's really almost over.  
  
Alpha 5: Finally, we can get the hell away from these people.  
  
Alpha 6: Just one more episode.  
  
Alpha 5: Thank you folks and good night.  
  
End Show 


	8. And the Winner Is

And the Winner is. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Welcome to Power Rangers Amazing Race. And I am overjoyed to announce that this is our final leg of the race!  
  
Alpha 6: CEL-E-BRATE Good times! COME ON! It's the final race!!  
  
Alpha 5: (gives Alpha 6 a cockeyed look) When we last left our teams, they had just finished parachuting down to Turtle Cove. This leg of the race will be from Turtle Cove back to Angel Grove Park. . . where this crazy journey started.  
  
Alpha 6: Right now teams are in a mandatory resting period. But in just a moment they will race off to the final pit stop to win one million dollars!  
  
Alpha 5: That's right, now let's get this race moving!  
  
*********************  
  
Alpha 6: Alright listen up everyone. We were going to give you some type of clue telling you to get on this bus right here. . .but that's a little too risky.  
  
Alpha 5: So I want you all to listen very, very carefully. Get on this bus. The one right here. . .right in front of you. This bus. . .the one right here. . .will take you to your next route marker. Got that?  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Wes: What bus?  
  
Jen: Just follow us.  
  
Wes: I'll follow you anywhere.  
  
(Jen gives Wes a creeped out look)  
  
Jen: FOCUS! This is no time to get mushy. . .we gotta race to win.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay, now everyone please get on the bus. . .the one right here.  
  
*******************  
  
(On the bus Tommy, Jason, Wes, and the Zedd Cheerleading Squad have all taken part in yet another a sing-a-long. . .)  
  
Tommy: The wheels on the bus go  
  
Jason: Round and round  
  
Wes: Round and Round  
  
Eric: Round and Round  
  
Merrick: The wheels on the bus go  
  
Rito: Round and Round  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
(Camera pans to Zedd who's banging his head against the bus window.)  
  
Rita: Focus Zedd! We gotta race to run.  
  
Zedd: Don't you mean I have a race to run?!  
  
Tommy: I like running!  
  
Zedd: Get away from me! First your friend. . .now you!  
  
(Camera pans back to the boys)  
  
Jason: The Tommy and on the bus goes. . .  
  
Tommy: Zeit Zeit Ya!  
  
All the singers: Zeit Zeit Ya! Zeit Zeit Ya!  
  
Wes: The Tommy on the bus goes  
  
Tommy: Zeit Zeit Ya!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Tommy: The Jason on the bus goes  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger Power!  
  
All the Singers: Gold Ranger Power! Gold Ranger Power!  
  
Eric: The Jason on the bus goes  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger Power!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Wes: The Rito on the bus goes  
  
Rito: Go Ed go!  
  
All the singers: Go Ed go! Go Ed go!  
  
Merrick: The Rito on the bus goes  
  
Rito: Go Ed go!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Rito: The Wes on the bus goes  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen!  
  
All the singers: Sorry Jen! Sorry Jen!  
  
Tommy: The Wes on the bus goes  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Wes: Team IC on the Bus goes. . .  
  
(Trumpets blare)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best sixth rangers  
  
Both: Of all time!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Eric: The Goldar on the bus goes. . .  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
All the singers: All through the town! All through the town!  
  
Merrick: The Goldar on the bus goes  
  
Goldar: All through the town! All through the town!  
  
Jason: The Alphas on the bus go. . .  
  
Tommy: Bodyguards!  
  
All the singers: Bodyguards! Bodyguards!  
  
Wes: The Alphas on the bus go  
  
Rito: Bodyguards!  
  
Goldar: All through the town.  
  
Alpha 5: We are NOT amused.  
  
Eric: The Rita on the bus goes. . .  
  
Goldar: You're giving me a headache!  
  
All the singers: You're giving me a headache! You're giving me a headache!  
  
Merrick: The Rita on the bus goes  
  
Jason: You're giving me a headache!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Rita: That's right! You're all giving me a headache!!!  
  
Rito: The Eddy on the bus goes  
  
(Camera pans to Zedd who shudders)  
  
All the singers: (shudder twice)  
  
Rito: The Eddy on the bus goes  
  
(Camera pans back to Zedd who shudders again)  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Kat and Emily on the bus go  
  
(Camera pans to Kat and Emily who have their head down shaking them sadly)  
  
Tommy and Jason: (in really bad girl voices and Tommy is trying to sound Australian) We love Dojos and you boys and we want to give you candy all the time.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Kat and Emily on the bus go  
  
Everyone else: Right what they said.  
  
Goldar: All through the town.  
  
Emily: WE DID NOT SAY THAT!  
  
Kat: That's the worst Australian accent I've ever heard!  
  
Emily: We so don't sound like that.  
  
(Tommy and Jason start to snicker)  
  
Tommy: They didn't say anything about the dojo yet.  
  
Kat: AND NO DOJO!  
  
Tommy: Aww man.  
  
Emily: You two think you're SOOOOOO funny.  
  
Jason: Well yeah. . .  
  
Kat: Oh yeah well. . .The Tommy and Jason on the bus go.  
  
Emily: (in a taunting male voice) BRO!!!!  
  
Kat: (in a taunting male voice) BRO!!!  
  
(They body slam each other)  
  
Emily: The Tommy and Jason on the bus go  
  
All the Singers but Tommy and Jason: (in taunting voices) BRO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!  
  
Tommy: That's so not cool. I have tasted my own medicine and it is bitter!  
  
Jaosn: Not like candy. . .which is sweet.  
  
Tommy: Can we have some candy?  
  
Kat: God. . .fine.  
  
Wes: I gotta good one!!! The Jen on the bus goes #%$&%&$$%^#  
  
(The bus comes to a screeching halt and everyone turns and looks at Wes with their jaws dropped wide open.)  
  
Jen: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM?!  
  
Alpha 5: This show is TV-Y7!!  
  
Wes: What?! I heard Jen say it before.  
  
Jen: I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT! I do not curse! (Looks at everyone giving them evil glares) Do I curse?  
  
Everyone: Umm. . .uhhh. . .  
  
Jen: Didn't think so. You picked that up from Tommy and Jason didn't you?!  
  
Wes: Huh. . .  
  
Jen: I NEVER want to hear that word or any other foul language come out of you mouth again.  
  
Wes: What?! You said it!  
  
Jen: Oh no! Don't try to blame your stupidity on me! Dumbass!  
  
Wes: See!  
  
Jen: Go to hell!  
  
Wes: Huh?! Wha?!  
  
Goldar: All through the town!!  
  
************************  
  
(Finally, after one very long bus ride the bus has reached its destination: Angel Grove High.)  
  
Zedd: (getting off the bus) Land! I love land! Thank heavens I'm off that bus!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay everyone listen up!  
  
Tommy: The Alpha on the bus goes. . .  
  
Alpha 6: NO! No more of that! We're not on the bus. . .we're at school. So no more bus songs!  
  
Tommy: School days. . .school days!  
  
Alpha 5: SHUT UP!  
  
Jason: Hey! I went to that school!  
  
Tommy: Me too!  
  
Jason: BRO!  
  
Tommy: BRO!  
  
(Bodyslam)  
  
Wes: I um went to school.  
  
Tommy: Doesn't count bro.  
  
Jason: Yeah bro.  
  
Wes: No fair!  
  
Alpha 6: Enough! Enough! Jesus Christ!  
  
Alpha 5: Calm down. . .just keep telling yourself that it's the last episode.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay. . .this challenge is called 4-32-8. For the love of god remember 4-32-8.  
  
Alpha 5: This is what the producers say you should do. Go to the classrooms that are listed on this paper I'm giving you.  
  
Wes: Can I have a paper?  
  
Jen: Hell no! I'm not trusting you with a paper!  
  
Alpha 6: Inside, you'll have to solve different questions. The answer to each question will be a number. When you answer all three questions you will have formed a locker combination. This combination will open up any rainbow marked locker. Inside will be you're next clue.  
  
(Everyone is staring at the Alphas with dumbfounded expressions on their face)  
  
Alpha 5: I don't think any of that registered in any of their heads. Forget it. FORGET EVERYTHING!!! The locker combination is 4-32-8. All you have to do is go inside, to any rainbow locker and use the combination 4-32-8. Forget about the questions just go inside and use the combination 4-32-8.  
  
Alpha 6: Go!  
  
(The teams take off inside the school and come to a door that say's "QUESTION #1 IN HERE")  
  
Tommy: Okay everyone follow me! I know this school like the back of my hand!  
  
Jason: No! Follow me! I was here longer!  
  
(Jason and Tommy bolt off into different directions. Jason runs up the stairs and Tommy hangs a left. Wes stands in the middle of the hall frantically looking back and forth trying to figure out which one to follow)  
  
Kat: We better get them back.  
  
Emily: I guess. . .  
  
Kat: TOMMY!  
  
Emily: JASON!  
  
(Tommy comes bolting down the steps as Jason comes around the left)  
  
Tommy and Jason: (sounding winded) I'll save you!  
  
Zedd: Didn't you two just come from. . .forget it. I don't want to know.  
  
(Suddenly Tommy and Jason look at the door in front of them. . .)  
  
Tommy and Jason: I FOUND THE ROOM!  
  
Tommy: I DID!  
  
Jason: NO I DID!  
  
Zedd: Actually we all found it about 5 minutes ago.  
  
Kat: Please. . .just let them have their glory.  
  
Zedd: Oh sorry. (sarcastically) Good job Tommy and Jason you saved us all!  
  
Tommy: No problem bro!  
  
Jason: Yeah bro anytime!  
  
Zedd: Great. . .now I'm a bro. Thanks a lot Kat. Just what I've always wanted.  
  
Tommy and Jason: UGH!  
  
(The boys body slam Zedd who falls to the ground.)  
  
Wes: I never get body slammed.  
  
Zedd: Just. . .what. . .I've. . .always. . .wanted.  
  
Rita: Get up Zeddy! DIG!  
  
Rito: Ed is a bro!  
  
Eric: That we know!  
  
Merrick: So now we will go!  
  
Goldar: Go Ed go!  
  
All four: WHOO!  
  
Zedd: God. . .  
  
***********************  
  
(In Classroom #1 a math problem is written on the black board. . .)  
  
Tommy: 2. . .lower case t 2. . .double line question mark. Hmmm.  
  
Jason: Some kind of code.  
  
Jen: I think it says two plus two equals question mark.  
  
Kat: Yeah that's what I was thinking.  
  
Tommy: Well it could be that too!  
  
Zedd: I'm the lord of evil! I don't need to do math!  
  
Jen: Well don't look at me I went to Time Force School not real school!  
  
Jason: HMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
  
Kat: Okay we can do this. Think.  
  
Wes: Four! It's four!  
  
Zedd: Now let's not jump to conclusions.  
  
Wes: It's four!!!! Listen to me.  
  
Emily: Shh. . .Wes you're confusing everyone. Now let's see. Merrick and Eric how many people were part of the original team IC?  
  
Eric: Two.  
  
Emily: Right. Then you added Rito and Goldar.  
  
Merrick: Uh huh.  
  
Emily: And how many people are Rito and Goldar?  
  
Rito: There's one me!  
  
Goldar: And one me!  
  
Rito: That's two us!  
  
Emily: Okay so one Eric plus one Merrick equals two. Plus one Rito is three plus one Goldar is four! 2+2 is four!!!  
  
Kat: Alright!  
  
Tommy: Good job Em!  
  
Jason: My girlfriend's a genius!!!  
  
Wes: But. . .but I said four!  
  
Jen: Suuuuuuuuure.  
  
Tommy: Okay let's go to the next room!  
  
Wes: I SAID FOUR!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Alpha 5: Why are they answering questions?! WE TOLD THEM THE ANSWER!!!  
  
Alpha 6: About five times! Plus the combo is posted all over the place!  
  
Alpha 5: Last episode. . .last episode. . .  
  
*************************  
  
(The contestants are in the next room looking at the next question. . .)  
  
Tommy: What is Rita's age?  
  
Jen: Well that's easy. . .Rita?  
  
Rita: Twenty-eight.  
  
Zedd: Now let's be realistic here dear. . .you've been twenty-eight for about four years now.  
  
Rita: And I intend to stay that way for at least another three!!  
  
Kat: Well then what's 28 plus 4?  
  
Tommy: Too difficult.  
  
Wes: 32!!!!  
  
Emily: (ignoring Wes) Yeah that would require WAY to many people.  
  
Jason: Plan B. Time for Murder Mystery Game!!!!!  
  
Rita: No!!! Anything but that! I'm 32.  
  
Tommy: Okay let's go!  
  
**************************  
  
(In room three. . .)  
  
Tommy: How many people are left in the race. . .that are actually still contestants? Not Eric, Merrick, Rito, Goldar, or either of the Alphas. Just Zedd, Rita, Tommy, Jason, Emily, Kat, Jen and Wes. Oh forget it. . .eight!!!! You're last answer is eight!!!  
  
Jason: HMMMMMMMMM  
  
Zedd: Interesting.  
  
Jason: I think this kind of critical thinking calls for my genius girlfriend!  
  
Tommy: Kat's a genius too!  
  
Jason: Did she add? NO!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah! Well she's gonna get this one! NO ONE ELSE ANSWER!!!!!  
  
Wes: EIGHT!!!  
  
Tommy: SHUT UP WES! We don't have time for you! I'm trying to show up Jason! Go ahead Kat.  
  
Kat: Oh dear. . .well let me see. Everyone line up! No! Not you germ! Everyone but germ please. We're going to count off starting with me okay. One.  
  
Jason: One.  
  
Kat: No, you're supposed to say the next number, which would be two.  
  
Tommy: STOP TRYING TO MESS UP MY GENIUS GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Jason: Emily's the genius not Kat! Emily wouldn't have made this hard! She tricked me!  
  
Kat: No one's trying to trick anyone. Okay let's try again. One.  
  
Jason: Two?  
  
Kat: Good.  
  
Tommy: One! Like Kat! I'm #1!!!!  
  
Kat: No no! You say three.  
  
Tommy: But I'm always #1!!!  
  
Kat: Fine fine. You can be one.  
  
Jason: OH NO! He's not being better than me!  
  
Kat: This is taking way to long. Tommy and Jason out! Rito and Goldar in. Rito you're fake Tommy and Goldar you're fake Jason.  
  
Rito: Okay! BRO!!!!  
  
Goldar: BRO!!!!  
  
Kat: Good. Now let's try this again. One.  
  
Goldar: Two.  
  
Rito: Three.  
  
Kat: (turns to Tommy and Jason who are sitting in desks sulking) THEY can do it but you two can't?  
  
Tommy: Sorry.  
  
Jason: Kat's a mean genius.  
  
Tommy: Yeah Emily was a nicer genius.  
  
Kat: Oh Jesus, I'm sorry. Here's some candy.  
  
Tommy and Jason: YAY!  
  
Tommy: BEST GENIUS EVER!  
  
Kat: Okay back to counting. One.  
  
Goldar: Two.  
  
Rito: Three.  
  
Jen: Four.  
  
Wes: Five. . .this is stupid it's eight!  
  
Tommy: Hello!!! Genius at work!!! Shut up!!  
  
Zedd: Six.  
  
Rita: Seven.  
  
Emily: Eight.  
  
Kat: The answer's eight!  
  
Tommy: Haha! Kat's genius answer was higher than Emily's! My girlfriend's the genius of all geniuses!  
  
Jason: No fair bro! REMATCH!  
  
Emily: We don't have time for that! Come on!  
  
******************************  
  
(The teams bolt off into the hallway and come to a row of rainbow marked lockers. But of course none of them have thought to try to open them with the combination. . .)  
  
Tommy: (pulling on a locker) OPEN! OPEN!!!  
  
Jason: I'll handle this! I saw it in a movie before. OPEN SESAME SEED BUN!!!  
  
Emily: I think its open sesame.  
  
Jason: OPEN SESAME! It didn't work! I thought you were a genius!  
  
Emily: I think it's because there's locks on the lockers.  
  
Jason: Oh! See my girlfriend's two for two! Beat that Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Kat already knew that. . .she just didn't say that because she wanted Emily to feel like a genius.  
  
Jason: Huh? LIAR!!!!  
  
Kat: Let's focus here; we have to get these things open.  
  
Jen: If only we knew some kind of combination to open them with.  
  
Wes: Use the numbers from the questions!!!  
  
Tommy: Oh I get it 1 for question one, 2 for question two, and 3 for question three. Try 1-2-3!!  
  
Jason: It didn't work! Wes I think we had enough of you for today!  
  
Wes: But I meant. . .  
  
Zedd: Just give it up kid.  
  
Tommy: Kat can figure out the combination, she's a genius!  
  
Jason: NO! Emily can!!  
  
(As the boys bicker back and forth Jen comes between them and pushes them out of the way. . .)  
  
Jen: MOVE! I don't have time for this! HIYA! (With one swift leg motion Jen kicks the entire row of locks off) There now let's get moving.  
  
Tommy: She's scary.  
  
Jason: Very Scary.  
  
(The teams open the lockers and read their next clue. . .)  
  
Tommy: Kat read the clue. . .since you're a genius!  
  
Jason: No Emily's gonna read it!!  
  
Kat: How about Em and I read it together okay?  
  
Jason: I guess. . .  
  
Tommy: Ha! My girlfriend solved a conflict she's two for two now! And she's still winning cuz her genius number was higher than Ems!!  
  
Emily: Enough of this genius stuff. It's time to go back to start.  
  
Kat: Waiting outside are carts.  
  
Emily: Oh forget it it's obvious no one understands any of the rhymes.  
  
Kat: Look what happened to Mike and Leo. Just go outside.  
  
Emily: There are carts waiting. One team member must pull the cart while the other member sits in the cart. The first team back to Angel Grove Park wins the race.  
  
Rita: Move it Zeddy! I can feel that million dollars!!!!  
  
Zedd: All I can feel is a hernia waiting to happen.  
  
**********************  
  
(Outside the teams have come across the Alphas standing near four carts. . .)  
  
Alpha 5: Okay here are your carts. As you can see we have labeled them with the names of who goes in which cart.  
  
Zedd: Why is mine so much bigger than everyone else's?  
  
Alpha 6: Cuz your cheerleaders wanna ride too.  
  
Zedd: Oh Christ.  
  
Tommy: Well how come Jason and I have different carts?  
  
Alpha 5: We assumed that the girls were gonna get you two to pull them anyway.  
  
Kat: Good assumption.  
  
Wes: Hey Jen can I pull the cart?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
Wes: YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANY CHALLENGES!! I WANNA PULL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jen: Fine, fine but if you screw this up. . .  
  
Wes: Yay!!!  
  
Jen: I'm going to regret this later.  
  
Alpha 6: More than likely. Okay everyone get in your carts. Okay GO!  
  
(Everyone takes off except Jason and Emily)  
  
Emily: Jason go!!! If we get there last both you and Tommy and me and Kat lose!  
  
Jason: Hold on Em. First we need this!  
  
(Out of nowhere he pulls out a huge stereo system equip with speakers and a microphone head set)  
  
Emily: And what may I ask is this, and better yet why do we need it?  
  
Jason: Just put it in and hit play. No time to explain.  
  
Emily: Okay.  
  
(Emily hits the play button and music starts blaring through the speakers as Jason takes off. . .)  
  
Jason: GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
Emily: Oh dear Lord. . .  
  
Jason: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
Quick as lightning!  
  
Strong as steel!  
  
Watch out danger!  
  
I'm for real!  
  
You know when lightning strikes  
  
Its Gold Ranger!!  
  
All hero!  
  
You can't stop me!  
  
Gold Ranger!  
  
I'm not droppin'!  
  
Watch out when lightning strikes  
  
Its Gold Ranger!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!!  
  
(As the song goes to it's instrumental the camera pans to the other teams)  
  
Wes: Hey! I hear music! (Wes stops to dance as Jason bolts past him)  
  
Jen: CRAP! Wes you idiot get in the cart!  
  
Wes: Dun dun, dun dun! Huh? Ow! (Falls in the cart) Hey!  
  
Jen: Look what you caused!  
  
Rita: MUSH! MUSH!  
  
Zedd: (hears music and stops) What the? (Looks back to his cart and see the Zedd cheerleaders busting a move) Huh?  
  
Rito: Keep up with the music!  
  
Eric: WE WANT MUSIC!!  
  
(Just as Jason and Emily bolt by Zedd's cart, Zedd grabs on with a death gripped hand and ties his cart to Jason's)  
  
Zedd: Here. . .all the music you want.  
  
Goldar: YES!!!  
  
Merrick: Whoo hoo!!  
  
Zedd: It's almost over. . .it's almost over.  
  
(As Jason and Emily approach Tommy and Kat the "rock out" ends and Jason starts singing again. . .)  
  
Jason: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAN-GER GOOOOOOO!  
  
My power has no fear!  
  
A golden force is here!  
  
You know when thunder roars  
  
It's GOLDER RANGER!  
  
When darkness comes to town!  
  
Gold ranger can't back down!  
  
Watch out!  
  
Cuz lightning strikes!  
  
It's GOLD RANGER!  
  
GOLD!  
  
RAN-GER!  
  
GO!  
  
Ranger!  
  
Danger!  
  
Ranger!  
  
Here comes gold ranger!  
  
WOAH!  
  
(Yet another rock out)  
  
Tommy: No fair! I wanna song!  
  
Jason: Too bad bro.  
  
Kat: (to Emily) Oh you poor thing.  
  
Emily: He's been singing it the whole time.  
  
Kat: Why is Zedd's cart attached to yours?  
  
Emily: What? I can't hear you.  
  
(Jason bolts past Tommy and Kat with Zedd's cart attached)  
  
Emily: Wonder what she was saying. . .oh well.  
  
Jason: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RANGER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RANGER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
(As the song comes to an end Jason and company had reached the final mat. . .)  
  
Jason: YES! I WON!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Rita and Zedd, you're team number one! Congratulations on winning POWER RANGERS AMAZING RACE!!  
  
Zedd: (falling to his knees) It's over! It's finally over! I'M FREE!!!!  
  
Rita: We won Zeddy! We won!!  
  
Zedd: I WON!!! Oh whatever I'm going to take a nap. . .a LONG nap.  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Eric: Ed won the race!  
  
Merrick: He's in first place!  
  
Rito: Ed's the man!  
  
Goldar: Maybe the money's in the tin can!  
  
(Goldar and Rito chase after Alpha 5)  
  
Alpha 5: I told you before I'm not a trashcan! The money's back there. . .see the giant check!!!  
  
Goldar: GET HIM!!  
  
Alpha 5: BODYGUARDS!!!!  
  
Jason: BUT I WAS HERE FIRST!!!  
  
Alpha 6: But where's you partner?  
  
Jason: Right here. . .OH DAMMIT!  
  
Emily: Serves you right for not wanting me as a partner in the first place!  
  
(A few minutes later Tommy and Kat's cart comes up to the finish line. . .)  
  
(Kat pushes Tommy out of the way)  
  
Tommy: Ow!  
  
(Kat runs over to the mat where Emily's already standing.)  
  
Alpha 6: Emily and Kat you're team number two. Congratulations you've each won an all expenses paid trip for two to anywhere in the world!  
  
Kat: Hey we could use that for our honeymoons!  
  
Emily: Yeah! And hey we beat the boys!  
  
Kat: How come you guys had Rita and Zedd's cart tied to yours?  
  
Emily: Wha?! We did? That's how they won then!  
  
Kat: (looks over at a sleeping Zedd) Oh well he deserves to win. He went through a lot of crap through this race.  
  
(Tommy finally gets up and grabs Jason who is cursing loudly at no one in particular)  
  
Tommy: Come on bro.  
  
Jason: I can't believe the girls beat us.  
  
Alpha 6: Tommy and Jason you're team number three. Congratulations you've won a BRAND NEW DOJO!!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
Kat and Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: DOJO! DOJO! DOJO!  
  
Kat and Emily: Alpha you son of a. . .  
  
Alpha 6: Oh crap.  
  
(The girls bolt after Alpha 6 as the boys do a "DOJO victory dance". Then finally Jen and Wes come to the finish line)  
  
Jen: You are such a screw up!!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Eric: Umm the Alphas are busy but never fear team IC is here!  
  
Merrick: And now you can cheer!  
  
Eric: You're team number four!  
  
Merrick: And you've won this bicycle built for two! SCORE!  
  
Jen: I could have had a million dollars and YOU cost me it! Now all I have is this bike?!  
  
Wes: Umm. . .crud. I know! I'll just ride off on my new bike! She'll never catch me!  
  
(Wes hops on the bike and starts to peddle but little does he know Jen's on it too.)  
  
Wes: She'll never catch me (looking back) AH!  
  
Eric: Well folks that's our show!  
  
Merrick: And now it's time to go!  
  
Eric: But don't be sad, don't cry!  
  
Merrick: This isn't so long, not goodbye!  
  
Both: Because team IC will never DIE!!  
  
(The camera pans to all the teams one last time. Zedd is sleeping as Rita is hugging her check. Rito and Goldar are chasing Alpha 5 with a screwdriver and a hammer. Tommy and Jason are doing their "DOJO" victory dance. Kat and Emily are chasing after Alpha 6 and screaming something about hating Dojos. Wes is trying to frantically get away from an enraged Jen, as Eric and Merrick are jogging in place.)  
  
END SHOW. . .Make sure to tune in for the upcoming PRAR Special: After the Race. And be sure to check out the upcoming challenge Power Rangers Challenge Extreme! 


End file.
